Brotherhood Of Steel
by Renaud Roddecker
Summary: One is the most powerful pokemon ever, the other is the most advanced product of cybernetic technology. They are twins, and they are Giovanni's newest weapons. [Mewtwo fic]
1. Prologue: the Awakening

Disclaimer: Pokemon and related are properties of Nintendo, but some characters in this story are mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Swanton came in front of the Rocket guard and checked the monitor. He was one of the five scientists who worked in the mansion in Cinnabar Island. No-one knew who really owned this old mansion, except the Rockets, because it was their. In this place, they had installed a genetic lab, and their best scientists have been working for fifteen years at creating a super-pokemon.

The main lab was in the basement, it was a big circular room with control panels and monitors everywhere. We could find here the best scientific tools ever. And in the middle laid their genetic freak. The fifteen years old monster was in a large Plexiglas tube full of plasmic substance. He had cables with electrodes on his head and chest that transmitted his vital signals to monitors. He had never woke up.

But today, things were a bit different: his heartbeats were regular, but his encephalogram had a breathtaking activity.

« He's gonna wake up ! Cut the cables ! Open the tube ! »

In a second, the pokemon was set free and his cylinder began to open. The yellow substance flew off, and the creature fell on the ground. Immediately, guards wrapped him in a blanket and stood him up. Doc Swanton watched his white face and began to talk to him.

Mewtwo opened one eye, stared at the man in white smock, and vanished.


	2. Things of the Life

Author's note: well, this story is about Mewtwo ( but I think you guessed it ). It actually takes place ten years before Ash's quest. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 summary: Mewtwo is sent out of the lab to have new experiences. Buthe learns faster than he should...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes and watched the white screen in front of him. It took him a few minutes to realise that he was laying on a couch, watching the ceiling.

He sat up and took a look around: he was in a white room with two doors and several weird machines. On his right, there was a small table and, beside, a young woman strictly dressed sitting on an armchair. He looked at her. She was staring at him.

« Good morning, Mewtwo. I'm glad you're finally awake.

Where am I ? And who are you ?

You don't want to know who YOU are ?

I am Mewtwo. You just said it.

Correct. But knowing only your name is not enough.

I don't understand.

What ?

I can understand you.

What do you mean ?

I can't remember my past. I don't know how to use all these machines. But I understand your language. I can say that we're in a room, that I'm on a couch and you are on a chair. I know things, but I don't know how I know them.

Okay. We'll start by the beginning: my name is Victoria. I'm a psychologist working for Team Rocket.

Psychologist ?

It's someone who studies people's behaviors and feelings. Team Rocket is an organization specialized in pokemon smuggling and genetic experiments.

Criminals ?

Yes.

You are quite frank for a criminal.

I have nothing to hide to a colleague.

Colleague ? Then I'm a Rocket too ?

I'll tell you everything: fifteen years ago, a fossile was found near Cerulean City. It was an unknown pokemon, but we believe that it could be Mew, the oldest pokemon ever, known only by legends and tales. We brought it here, in Cinnabar Island, to try to clone it.

And ?

There wasn't enough DNA. The sequence was 75 complete. So we decided to combine it with other DNA and create a whole new, super-pokemon.

And this super-pokemon, it's me ?

Right. The second Mew. Mewtwo. The sequence was completed with DNA of various psy-type pokemons and humans.

Humans ?

Our Boss. The Boss gave his own genes to complete the process. You are the perfect balance between our two different species. But there's one problem…

Which one ?

We were educating you while you were unconscious, because unconscious people can understand and assimilate what they're told very quickly. You weren't supposed to wake up before the age of twenty. Therefor, your education is not finished. You will have to fill the blanks by yourself. You must be tired. I'll let you rest. See you soon. »

Victoria left the room and headed to Swanton's office.

« Doc, I have to get back to Celadon. I trust you to welcome our host the best way. If he wants to leave his room, let him do. If he wants to go outside, let him do. More he has contacts with humans, smarter he his. Got it ?

Yeah, Prof. »

Created ? Mewtwo should've been puzzled. He was not. In fact, he expected it. On the table, there were three things: a pot full of black and warm liquid, a cup, and a big metallic weird-looking watch. He tried the black liquid. So that was what humans call coffee ? It was… disconcerting. It didn't taste so great, but his brain seemed to love it and asked for more. Not yet. He had many things to discover before. He tied the watch to his wrist, and heard Victoria's voice from the tiny loudspeaker:

« This is PG-2005, a whole new kind of pokegear. You have the supreme honor to try the only one prototype existing. It contains a clock, a detailed map, a cell phone, a radio transmitter and a motion sensor. It also includes a live-update pokedex with already 350 pokemon pre-recorded datas. I have personnaly recorded instructions for you. Try it, I promise you'll enjoy ! »

Why not ? He pressed a random switch and activated the radio transmitter. On the small plasma screen, he could read: « Guns'n Roses ». A hi-fi sound came to his ears. That was great ! He loved that music !

A bip interrupted the music. The clock was at midday. Lunch time. And in fact, he was starving. He turned off the PG and left the room.

He opened one of his two doors. It was a nice bathroom. The other led to a corridor. There was an old guard smoking.

« Hi, dude ! You're Mewtwo, right ?

Yes.

I'm Richard. You want a cig ?

No, thanks. It stinks.

Young man, a Lucky Strike never stinks ! Only the French cigarettes are horrible.

Do you know where I could eat ?

Hungry ? It's my break. I put civil clothes on and we're gonna have lunch, okay ? »

A few minutes later, they were sitting at the terrace of a restaurant called Volcano King's, eating a world famous Cinnabar Burger with fries and beer. Mewtwo thought the burger was excellent. The fries were a bit too fat and the beer had a bitter taste. They had a great view on the beach and the infinite ocean. Far away, they could barely distinguish an island.

« Why is this sand red ? Asked Mewtwo.

Cinnabar is not really an island, you see, it's an emerged volcano. Volcanic rock is red. As it's a volcano, the ground is often very hot and there are many natural thermal sources. All this heat makes the island a perfect vacation place all over the year. Plus, we discovered there are many fossiles in this rock, so all the scientists of the country want to come here.

Paradise on Earth.

Yeah, kind of.

What's this ? This island in the open sea ?

It's Hoenn Archipelago. Another country. It's so far from here that they have their own Pokemon League.

League ?

Yeah, League. You know, the tournaments ! Pokemon fights ! To decide who's the best pokemon trainer. There are two official Leagues, one here, and one in Hoenn. If you have the time, you should watch a fight. Very funny. And instructive.

Instructive ?

As you're a pokemon, I think the Boss plans to make you fight for training.

I hope not.

There's no reason to be afraid. Of course, we're always anxious at the beginning, but after, here come money, fame, girls…

Girls ? Why should we need girls ? »

Richard didn't know what to say. He suddenly realized that Mewtwo hadn't been told about « things of the life ». Better for him. After all, there was no female Mewtwo…

« Can I ask you something, Richard ?

Yeah.

How did you become a Rocket ?

My father wanted to become a trainer when he was a kid, but he wasn't good. He never had money, fame or… well, you know what I mean. He only managed to get a tiny appartment in Celadon. As he never went to college, he absolutely wanted me to go there. So, I get a licence in Goldenrod City, I give him a phone call from the other side of the country and I told him: « Daddy, I got my licence, what should I do now ? » and he answered: « Get yourself a job. »

And you didn't ?

I wanted to become a trainer, that was my passion. My father didn't want me to make the same mistake as him, but I didn't care. I wanted to toss everything to become a trainer. Going to adventure, and fun. But I was 22. Much too old to begin training. No-one would want to give me a starter pokemon. Except one person…

The Boss ?

Right. He convinced me that Rocket was much more exciting than trainer. And he was right. It WAS exciting.

You're fed up ?

In this place, there's nothing really exciting. But I stay for two reasons.

Which ones ?

Rockets are paid large and… the girls here are very hot ! »

What a dumb ! Richard suddenly realized he was talking about girls again. This time, Mewtwo could bomb him with questions. He had to find a way out !

« Oops ! It's time ! I have to get back to work.

Shall I come with you ?

No, we were told to let you walk around. You need to learn, kiddy ! If you have a problem, phone us. The number's already recorded in your gear. You remember where the Mansion is ?

Yes.

Okay. Oh, by the way… »

Richard gave him some printed papers.

« What's this ?

Cash. You'll certainly need some. I gave you ten dollars. If you want, you can watch a movie tonight.

A movie ?

You'll see, it's pretty cool. There are many good ones, but I recommand _Washango_.

Okay.

See you later, guy ! »

After drinking two cups of coffee, Mewtwo went to the cinema, but the movies began at 6:00 pm. It was only 2:00. He decided to explore the island. It was strange, nobody paid attention to him. Mewtwo thought trainers didn't catch pokemons in towns. He was right. He left the city and walked towards the volcano. He arrived at the edge of a cliff. From there, he had an overall view of the continent, while his poke gear gave him informations: a few miles ahead, there was Pallet Town, surrounded by wild moors and forests. Far on his right, he could distinguish the Vermilion Port. The horizon was cut up by a large massif. It was beautiful ! One of the mountains caught his eyes: the famous Mont Moon. He remember what Victoria said: the original Mew was found in Cerulean City. Did he come from that mountain ? Knowing that there was an asteroid there, would it mean he was… an extraterrestre ?

Something caught him out of his thoughts. He felt a metallic thing hit his head. That hurted ! He looked on the ground: it was a metallic ball, red and white, with a switch in the middle. Was that a pokeball ? He turned back and saw a pool of bubbling water. A thermal source. There was a group of girls in here. With the incessant bubbling, he could only see their heads and bare shoulders. He approached them, showing the ball.

« Is that yours ? »

The girls looked anxious. One of them said timidly:

« Yes, that's mine. »

Mewtwo looked at her. She was a cute brunette, with long hair and discreet freckles on the face and shoulders.

« Why did you throw it on me ?

I… am sorry, but… I thought you were a wild pokemon, so…

You were trying to catch me ?

Yes.

Okay. You couldn't know. I excuse you. »

The girls seemed relieved.

« My name's Mewtwo.

Mine's Gladys. Queen of the kiss.

Sorry ?

Nevermind. It's an old joke. But don't stay here ! Come with us ! »

He entered the hot water. Hot… were they the « hot girls » Richard mentioned ?

« So, asked Gladys, how do you speak ?

Well… »

He suddenly realized he couldn't talk about genetic modifications. He couldn't reveal such secrets.

« My trainer taught me. She's a specialist in psy-type pokemons. She taught me telepathy.

Where is she ?

Out for business. She's not a full-time trainer. She left me here in vacations. »

They spent all the afternoon chatting, and decided to go to the cinema together.

The film was absolutely fantastic. The plot was simple ( students fighting against sadistic teachers ), but they fought by flying and throwing energy jolts. Humans using pokemon skills. It was impressive. Later, he would ask Richard who would patiently explain him what FX Effects were. As they left the cinema, a young man arrived and talked to Gladys. Mewtwo watched them, trying to understand what they were doing. The man was saying he regretted, he would do anything, or something like that, but Gladys said no every time. At a moment, the man looked at Mewtwo.

« Hey, you, what are you staring at ?

Leave him alone, said Gladys.

No, no, sweety, that pokemon is eyeing you up. What's wrong with you ? You can't find any female of your kind ? Don't watch me like that ! »

The man lost patience and punched Mewtwo hard in the face. The grey mutant knelt down. It was much more painful than a pokeball ! He stood up and saw another punch coming. Instinctively, he bent his head down to avoid it and threw is fist to the man's stomach. The man laid down, stone-cold. So he could knock a disturber out just by doing this move ?

Gladys grabbed Mewtwo by the arm and told him to follow her. They both ran to an appartment.

« That's my place. Ain't it nice ?

It is. Who was that bloke ?

Oh, don't worry about him. He's my ex-boyfriend, a moreon. But I think he finally understood. The hard way. Thanks for that. »

She sat on a comfortable sofa, and invited him to join her.

« Can I ask you something ? You might think I'm weird but…

What ?

I never did it with a pokemon. And to be honest, that's one of my fantasms…

What's « it » ? »

She made a kinky smile.

« Oh, boy, I'll have to teach you everything… »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I know, I left Mewtwo in a bad position, but don't worry, he will be OK !

Extra info: Gladys, Queen of the Kiss: this names comes from French movie _Brice de Nice_.

_Washango_: manga fans ( and others ) should watch this movie, it's very entertaining.

Chapter 2 preview: Mewtwo starts training and discovers that he actually has a brother.

Please R&R !


	3. I Am You

Author's note: thanks to my reviewers !

Kirby Dreamer: Mewtwo is a male here for plot purposes. But I took note of your remark, I plan to use it in another story ( yes, I have already the sequel planned, and I'm thinking about the sequel of the sequel. I just can't stop my imagination ! ).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On tomorrow morning, there was a panic in the Mansion: the subject had disappeared ! They sent a civilian squad in town to find him. It didn't take long: he was wandering in the streets, apparently shocked. They brought him back to the base.

« Miss Victoria, said Dr Swanton, thanks God you're back !

What's the matter ?

It's Mewtwo, we found him in the streets, wandering like a zombi.

What happened ?

He described us everything, with his own words. I think he had sex.

What ? With a human ?

Apparently. He said he was afraid of her weird behavior, he didn't know if it was normal. So he let her do.

Oh, shit ! We needed that !

It was your idea.

I know ! I take all responsibility, and I'll arrange it myself !

There's a good point, though.

What ?

He fought. He had his first fight. Against a human. And he won.

So you think…

He might be ready for training. »

Mewtwo was sitting on his couch. Victoria was sitting in front of him, exactly like the morning before.

« How do you feel ?

I don't know. Still don't understand what happened.

So I'll explain clearly: you had sex.

You mean, the way you reproduce ?

Yes, but unlike other species, humans don't do it only for that purpose.

For what ?

For fun.

That's crazy. But I think I can understand. At first, I was just a little nervous. But then, she began to put her clothes off and… well, I won't tell the details, but I felt some kind of heat deep into my body, I don't know if I liked it or not… I think I understand now why you say « hot girls ».

It's not only that. That girl was not simply « hot », she was abnormal.

What do you mean ?

I mean it's against nature that humans and pokemons have this kind of relationship. You're not to blame. You didn't know.

Part human part pokemon.

Sorry ?

That's what you said yesterday. You said I was the perfect balance between the two species. Therefor, I should be able to act with humans and pokemons the same way. Correct ? »

Victoria was speechless. For the first time in her life, she had no answer. She was still young, 35 years old, and has been a psychologist for ten years. But she's never been bluffed like that. He was very good…

« And what about your fight ?

It was strange. I just made a move, and he fell out cold. »

He showed her the move. That was what boxers call a body uppercut.

« We call this a punch, Mewtwo.

A punch ?

It's basic fighting move. It comes along with kicks, tackles, headbutts… a few years ago, a trainer has written an article to say that the best way to awaken a pokemon to the rudiments of fights and to the acknowledgement of his powers, was to teach him the basis of full-contact.

And I'll be trained this way ?

Of course. The training room is at the second floor. I'll be waiting for you there in two hours. I advise you to relax. »

He spent his two rest hours in a bath, listening to music. He still felt strange about last night ( strangely happy, in fact ) but he thought he'd finally forget. He was rocked by the soft music, and fell asleep.

The clock rang just in time for training. Mewtwo awakened, fighting fit, and headed for the training room. It was a large wooden room, with a full-length window showing the sea. Victoria was waiting for him.

« Are you ready, Mewtwo ?

Feel like I could move a mountain !

Good. Due to your morphology and intelligence, you will be able to assimilate a lot of fighting styles. »

She showed him a pile of books.

« We've selected for you the best manuals for the most effective human martial arts: boxing, tae kwon do, boxe française, ken-po…

You won't teach me ?

I can't. It's not my domain. Once you have assimilated all those styles, you will be able to create your own pokemon fighting technique, it will develop your body, your self-confidence and your spirit. In a long run, you will be able to discover and control psy skills.

Psy skills ?

You're basically a psy pokemon. But you have not enough experience to develop your specific skills. You will develop them on the ring, it's the most effective method. You will practice here against our training pokemons, to improve your strength, your reflexes, and your strategy. Now, let's see what you've got. »

She took a pokeball and opened it. A Mankey appeared. It looked furious. He jumped on Mewtwo, who stepped aside just in time. He didn't want to fight this furious monster ! He'd be slashed in a second !

The ape ran after him, and Mewtwo had a hard time parrying all the strikes. He hadn't seen it coming: a Mawashi-Geri. Right in the face.

The pokemon returned to his ball. Victoria looked disappointed.

« Mewtwo, what is wrong with you ?

Sending that monster against me, it's crazy ! He could've killed me !

He could not ! He's much too weak.

He knocked me down !

Because you were not combative, and he took profit ! You punched that guy, you can punch that ape !

Fighting against a human is not the same thing.

It is. The difference is in your imagination. Try again, and this time, I want you to strike back ! »

The Mankey re-appeared. He ran to Mewtwo and threw the Comet Punch. Six times. The clone was too groggy to counter. The ape finished him with a low kick. Mewtwo fell again. He lifted the head from the ground and his eyes met Victoria's. She looked away with desdain. He hated this. A sudden rage came and took control of his muscles. He stood up and threw a tackle. Mankey blocked the attack, but the violence of the strike destabilized him. Mewtwo moved on with a headbutt. Victoria heard a horrible cracking. Mankey was unconscious, and his forehead was bleeding. His skull has been broken like a watermelon. The clone couldn't believe it.

« Oh my… is he dead ?

Luckily not. But he will be out of order for a long time. »

She put the pokemon back to his ball.

« That's what I wanted to see, Mewtwo. You must unleash your fury to win. »

From that moment, Mewtwo finally understood what they awaited from him. All the week ( except the Sunday ), he spent his time watching fights on TV and taking notes, learning techniques from the books, and testing them in the training room. He learned very fast. He had a jogging every Saturday morning. Every training pokemon he used went to the center right after. Once, he tested his reflexes against an Arbok. He had to hit the snake before being bitten. Arbok had his eyes poked before he could move one muscle. Another time, it was against a Tyrogue. The boxer began very strongly, with a scary combo: double jab, uppercut, and hammer punch. Mewtwo just moved a minimum to avoid the punches, and he didn't get hit once. Tyrogue tried a body jab, but Mewtwo parried it and threw his own combo: hook punch to the jaw, double body uppercut, uppercut to the jaw, and hammer punch to finish. KO.

Three weeks later…

« So, Mewtwo is progressing. He's becoming a true fighter.

I agree, Miss Victoria, but something is worrying me.

What, Dr Swanton ?

His training schedule is unadapted.

What do you mean ?

I mean, at his point, our training pokemon are too weak. We need to find one who could be as strong as him, and who could be some kind of personal coach.

Do you think of someone particular ?

I planned to call Giovanni. I think Mewtwo's now ready to meet…

His double ?

Yes. »

Two days later, Mewtwo got to his training room, as usual. He moved to the middle of the room, thinking about the training pokemon he would break off when he heard from behind:

« Good morning ! »

He instinctively turned back, in a boxing stance. He didn't have the time to see the man who attacked him by surprise. The stranger grabbed Mewtwo's right arm with his right hand, and put his left arm on the clone's left shoulder. In that position, the stranger just pulled on the shoulder to make Mewtwo fall. The whole operation only lasted half a second.

Mewtwo rose his head to watch his mysterious agressor. It was him !

Well… not exactly. The stranger had exactly the same shape and height as Mewtwo, but his skin was black and metal-looking. They both had the same blue eyes, but the stranger's ones were absolutely inexpressive. It was scary. The black Mewtwo said:

« I thought you were faster. Why don't you attack back ? »

His voice was soft but sounded like a loudspeaker. Mewtwo stood up and threw a back chop. The black blocked the strike with the left arm and used the other one to throw an elbow smash on the ribs. Then he pressed on the blocked arm to make Mewtwo fall again.

« Disappointing. »

Okay. This time, he'll see !

The clone got up and attacked with a large hook punch. The other blocked it again: he grabbed the arm with his left hand and the nape with his right hand. Then, he sent a knee strike to the stomach to make him bend, and pushed to make him roll and fall, in an aïkido toss.

« See your mistake ? Under the effect of surprise and sudden rage, you forgot strategy and charged like a stupid Rhyhorn. Such behaviors will obviously make you lose.

Who the hell are you ?

Me ? So you haven't been told. I am you. Or, to be more precise, I am your shadow. The second part of the equation.

Can you be more precise ?

The Boss was looking for the perfect pokemon. But during your development, he realized it was impossible, because a single pokemon could not have all the others' skills. Then he decided to create a team.

A team ?

Yes. We're made to work in duo. You are psy-type, I am metal-type. You are organic, I am a machine. This way, we both erase our respective weaknesses.

Machine ? You're a robot ?

Not a robot, a cybernetic.

What's the difference ?

A robot has no will. I was designed with a powerful AI and a great autonomy to be effective. My sensitive electronic components are protected by this black skin, an armor made of various alloys of plastic and metal. I have integrated weapons, designed to correspond to pokemons' special attacks, except psy skills.

Your eyes are…

Useless. Those are not real eyes. Just aesthetic prosthesis, to protect the optical sensors.

Then… how should I call you ? »

He looked at his organic counterpart. He was amused, even if he couldn't smile. He answered in a very ceremonial tone:

« I am… Metal-Mewtwo ! »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra infos: The History of Metal-Mewtwo: some of you may have questions about this character, so I'll give here a short explanation: I invented Metal-Mewtwo about four years ago. Mewtwo was ( and is still ) my favorite pokemon, but I thought he needed a worthy opponent ( I don't particularily like Mew ). So, I came toimagine Metal-Mewtwo, his cybernetic twin, because I thought it was interesting to have those two both similar and opposite. In the original plot, Mewtwo and Ash would fight together against Giovanni's newest creation, the evil Metal-Mewtwo. But I thought it was too manichean, so I reminded the whole story to make it a pre-Ash tale, where the twins would eventually be allied and would fight against a new enemy( who will appear later in this story ). That's the way it is today, and I hope you like it.

Chapter 3 coming soon !

Preview: In order to prove his strength, Mewtwo has to compete in a great pokemon combat-type tournament !

PS: could anyone tell me why the dialogue bars disappear when I put my text file on the site ?


	4. Competition

Author's note: sorry, I've been out for long, but I had problems finding ideas for another chapter. I always find thebig lines, and I'm always blocked when it comes to the details. Anyway, this is the chapter where Mewtwo has to prove his fighting skills in a tournament !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rapidly adapted each other. Their training was really serious. That day, a few weeks after their first encounter, Mewtwo was working on a particulary quick combo: he was throwing a dozen of Comet Punches, on his own style, which meant that those punches could be jab, hook, back, even reversal. Metal parried everything and sent one or two fake punches to make him work his defense. Metal was glad of their progress, but Mewtwo's attacks were still at human speed. Mewtwo sent a triple bicycle kick, a spinning kick, a triple front kick, another spinning, and a side kick. Not bad ! But then, he tried a powerful front kick. Metal saw it coming: he grabbed the leg and tossed Mewtwo on ground.

"You've got nice combos. But they're too slow. You must realize that human speed is not your speed. Let me show you…"

And the twins engaged a ballet of spectacular figures, including all their arsenal. Metal tried to use high-flying moves to show him, and decided to increase progressively his speed, over human abilities. Mewtwo was soon unable to follow the rhythm, and he got an Ultimawashi right in the abdomen, throwing him against a wall.

"So, are you convinced ?"

"You're a machine, guy."

"And ? What's wrong with that ?"

"You are as strong and fast as the engineers wanted. Me, I'm limited, cause I'm a living being. You can't get tired, or hungry…"

"Forget all those says ! You know the real difference between you and me ?"

"No."

"I am programmed to use my abilities, so I know them. A living being can't be programmed, he has to learn by himself."

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean that instead of our different nature, we were designed to have almost the same strength, speed and intelligence, so that we would complete each other. If you're weaker than me, it's only because you don't trust yourself enough ! Now get up and fight back !"

On guard again. Metal threw his attack, but Mewtwo parried it and counter-attacked. Nice combo speed. But still not enough.

"Come on, what are you waiting for ? Increase your speed and hit me !"

Those provocations worked ! The combos got faster and faster. « He's pushing me to my limits ! » thought Metal. They arrived at a point where the cybernetic, because of the speed, saw more than two arms when Mewtwo punched. He was using the Rage attack ! The droid was so surprised that he hadn't seen the punch stopping at only two millimeters from his nose.

"Was it good ?" Mewtwo asked.

"Impressive."

Later...

"What are you saying, Metal ?"

"I said that he improves himself in an amazing manner. At the last training, he came over his pre-established physical limits, he even learned the Rage ! Miss Victoria, he's about to reveal his psy power, but we need a high-profile test to see what he's really got !"

"Okay. I think I have an idea…"

Saffron City was the commercial center of Kanto. In the suburbs, there was the arena, more known as Saffron Dojo. The old master was ready to retire, leaving the arena and the Marsh Badge to his son. But they were now in a critical status: the Elite Four estimated they were too weak to deserve the champion title. So they took contact with Giovanni and the League to make an agreement: the Badge and the Saffron Arena would be the first prize of a combat pokemon tournament organized and sponsored by Giovanni himself. The two karate masters were sure to win, but they didn't know what the Rocket leader had in mind…

The day after, in Cinnabar, Mewtwo and his brother ( they now considered themselves as brothers ) were invited at Victoria's to talk about « something important ». It was a nice villa near the cottage. Victoria led them to the living room, where a pretty blue-haired teenage girl was waiting.

"This is my daughter, Sabrina. Sabrina, here are Mewtwo and Metal-Mewtwo."

She invited them to sit and served the tea. Then she said seriously:

"Okay, Mewtwo and Sabrina, you're the ones concerned. We talked about this with Metal and decided it was a good idea."

"What's it ?"

"In two weeks, in Saffron City, will take place the CPT."

"The CPT ?"

"The Combat Pokemon Tournament. It's a great tournament sponsored by the Boss. It will be a huge event, transmitted in all TV channels all around the country. The winner will get the prestigious title of Saffron Champion, a title officially recognized by the Pokemon League. Mewtwo, we've subscribed you as a competitor."

"Me ? But I can't !"

"Why ?"

"According to the rules of an official match, any pokemon competitor must have a trainer."

"That's why Sabrina is here. She's subscribed as your official trainer."

Sabrina couldn't believe her eyes. She was a young trainer who had always dreamt about fame but there… if she won, she would be an official champion ! Metal said:

"I'll coach you for this tournament."

"You won't compete ?"

"No. I have nothing to prove."

"What are the rules ?"

"It's a combat tournament, answered Victoria. Only combat pokemons are allowed, so no special attack. Each trainer must have only one pokemon to compete, so they have to choose their best. Pokemons may be healed between the matches. A defeat is a direct elimination. The tournament ends when there's a last man standing. It will be hard, and plus, I've learned that Le Français will compete. He's an excellent trainer, almost undefeated."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: kinda short, right ? In fact, I found the original chapter too long, so I split it.

Chapter 4 preview: finally up to the challenge, Mewtwo(s) and Sabrina take the boat to Saffron City.

PS: I finally decided to put on some quotation marks


	5. Boat Ride

Author's note: so this is the second of the three parts of my splitted chapter. The tournament is getting closer !

KirbyDreamer: I didn't think it was so important, but it's okay, later I'll add something to explain that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new spread into the island like a powder trail, and for the next two weeks, their training was turned into media event. When they took their ferry to Vermilion City, the port was full of fans singing. Even the champion, August, came to wish them luck. The ferry left at 10:00 pm, and would arrive on tomorrow noon. In the early morning, a few people were up, those who were too nervous to sleep.

Mewtwo was over-excited ! Each mile towards Vermilion Port excited him more !

"Metal, ain't it wonderful ? We're gonna be superstars !"

"Yeah. Follow me, I think I have an idea…"

They went to the front bridge, where trainers were comparing their pokemons. Metal screamed:

"What a bunch of moreons ! So you have nothing interesting to do but dreaming about victory ?"

They were watching at them, saying things like: « Hey, they are suicidal or what ? ». They felt so insulted that they didn't realize those two were speaking pokemons.

Finally, one of them sent a Blaziken, the other a Machoke, and the last sent a Tyrogue.

Mewtwo came in front of them. Blaziken threw a spinning kick and moved on with a double kick and a Comet Punch combo. The clone parried everything and countered with a jab that the fire pokemon blocked. Mewtwo twisted his opponent's arm and jabbed him in the face. At this moment, the two other pokemons decided to take part in the fight. They surrounded Mewtwo and sent an avalanche of punches, but the clone parried and countered everything. He even managed to break free with a Mawashi-Geri.

The Blaziken grabbed Mewtwo's arm and threw him away, but he gripped to the guardrail of the bridge, swang around it, and threw a dropkick that smashed the fire pokemon against the wall. Machoke and Tyrogue were furious, but their attacks were vain: they soon got smashed against the wall too. Match result: 3-0 for Mewtwo.

"Good job, said Metal. You see, that's the way you'll have to fight during the tournament, but in a normal match, you can use special skills."

"I have no special skills."

"Of course you have ! Watch this !"

Metal-Mewtwo began a match against a fourth trainer. The trainer sent a Seadra. Easy match, thought the cybernetic.

« Seadra, attack Ice Beam ! »

Metal crossed his arms in front of his face and waited for the beam. Once it was finished, the mechanic pokemon held up his arm and a cannon appeared from his forearm.

What the ?

A gigantic blue and red flame leaped out of the cannon and roasted the Seadra instantly.

It was the Flamethrower attack !

The black skin was already dry: the ice had turned into steam at contact.

The trainer sent his last pokemon: a Pinsir.

Metal-Mewtwo made two laser blades appear from the back of his wrists and threw a Sword Dance attack that crashed the pokemon's pincer. Match result: 2-0 for Metal-Mewtwo.

"You know what I mean, now ?"

"It's different. You're a machine. Those attacks are weapons integrated to your armor."

"There's no difference. You have weapons integrated, but they're in your head."

"What do you mean ?"

"You are a psy. It means that the two thirds of your strength are in your mind. All I did, you can do. You can create a flame by concentrating. You can do attacks much more devastating, such as the Psycho. Your weakness is that you only know the emerged part of the iceberg, and you don't wanna dive to see the other part. If you don't believe in your powers, you'll never be the ultimate pokemon."

"I…"

"But I don't want immediate results. I know it's impossible. You'll get that with experience. But I want you to keep that in mind. Okay ?"

"Okay."

"Good. We'll arrive in a few hours. The tournament begins tomorrow. I suggest you to rest a max. I'll stay with those trainers, for the fun."

Mewtwo got inside the boat. As he closed the door, he could hear the noise of a new fight beginning.

He wanted to talk to Sabrina. As he headed to her room, he met a tall man, very muscular, in camo pants, rangers, and a black slipover. He had semi-long hair and a beard. That was the kind of guy who sweat testosterona instead of water.

"Hey, was that you, mec, who just fought over there ?"

"Yes, I was training. My name's Mewtwo."

"Here, I'm known as Le Français. Alors, looking for a challenge ?"

"I will compete at the Saffron CPT. I was told about you. You're going there too, right ?"

"Tout à fait. And I do intend to get the title ! So I'll meet you there. Bye !"

Le Français got away but before, he turned back and said:

« Bonne chance ! »

Mewtwo still didn't understand why no-one was shocked about him speaking. He didn't know that telepathy was a fluent thing with psy pokemons, even if they didn't use it often. He went to Sabrina's room. She was in bed, dressed in pajamas, but she wasn't sleeping. When she saw him enter, she invited him to sit next to her.

"Can't sleep ?" He asked.

"No. Too nervous. And you ? How do you feel ?"

"Excited. I just had a warm-up with Metal. You should watch him ! He's incredible !"

"Yeah. He says that when you'll be more experienced, you'll be like him."

"I hope so. Tell me, how do you think it's going to be ?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that it will be a living hell."

"We'll do our best."

She sat up and tried to give him a cuddle. But when her thin fingers gently touched him, he had a start.

"What's going on ?"

"I don't know. When you touched me, I had a weird feeling…"

She had a devil smile.

"Oh, so you're ticklish…"

She jumped on him and they had a tickle-fight that finished to a draw.

The ferry arrived at Vermilion Port at midday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra Infos: Le Français: I imagined that guy as a mix of Snake Plissken and Phil Cassidy. I know, his language is a Van Damme-style Frenglish mash, but it was very fun to write. The parts written in French are useless to the plot, so don't worry if you don't understand. Also, some of his expressions are from the French version of _Heartbreak Ridge_. As Kirby said, he's been defeated before, but by who ? A hint: it's someone you know, and who's not been mentioned yet in the story.

Next Chapter Preview: as they arrive in Saffron City, they discover that Le Français has some resentments towards a certain Rocket leader...


	6. An Old Friend

Author's note: I just played Pokemon Gold today and realized I made a mistake: I called Cinnabar champion August. His name's Blaine, August is in the French version. Sorry !

WARNING: Le Français' language in this chapter may not be suitable for younger people. Translate it if you want, but you will be warned !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the port, there was a black Limousine. They got on it and met a tall man in an Italian suit.

"Good morning, ladies, he said. And here are the twins, finally together: Mewtwo and Metal-Mewtwo."

"You are the Boss ?"

"Yes, Mewtwo, but I'm more known as Giovanni. So, Metal, how does he progress ?"

"Great. He has no special attacks yet but he could defeat any opponents on the ring."

"Glad to hear that. Mewtwo, you think you can handle it ?"

The clone looked at Sabrina.

« We'll try… »

They arrived in Saffron City, with it's huge skyscrapers and it's horrible traffic. They had lunch at an Italian restaurant, and Giovanni said that they had all the afternoon for themselves. They just had to be at Ritz Hotel for 7:00 pm.

The twins were talking about what they should do when Sabrina grabbed them by the arm:

"Thanks God, you're here ! I need you two, guys !"

"For what ?"

"For shopping, of course !"

What a great afternoon it will be…

The restaurant and the dancing hall of the Ritz were crowded. It was a party organized for the CPT competitors. Metal left them and went to dance with a group of pretty Cerlueanian girls ( as he says himself, even a cybernetic may have fun ). Mewtwo and his trainer were trying to find Giovanni and Victoria's table, when a young body-builded man invited Sabrina for a drink.

"No, thanks."

"Come on, just a drink !"

"Thanks but… I'm waited."

"Oh, come on ! Or maybe a dance ?"

"I am not interested !"

"Don't play the bitch !"

Mewtwo decided to interfere:

"She said she's not interested. It means get the fuck off now !"

"What's that ? A pokemon ? You try to interfere in human's stories, guy, you will regret that !"

He sent a Hitmonlee to fight. The ninja pokemon threw a high kick that Mewtwo blocked easily. A security guy came and told them to stop fighting in a second, or they'd be booted out of the place.

« OK, said the guy, then we'll wait tomorrow. And I promise I'll get you. »

He recalled his pokemon and got away. Sabrina kissed her pokemon on the cheek.

« Thanks, Mewty, that was cute. »

Mewty… nice nickname…

They finally found the table and sat to have a drink. They were talking about anything when…

« Macaroni ! »

Giovanni turned back when he heard his old nickname. Le Français was there, watching him with hatred. The Rocket leader got up and took a huge Cuban cigar.

"What a pleasant surprise ! You want a smoke ?"

"Vire-moi ce barreau de chaise avant que je t'en fasse un suppositoire que t'allumeras par les naseaux !"

"What a vulgarity ! Andin your mothertongue ! Aren't you ashamed ?"

"My mother spoke like that. Héritage familial."

"I see… so, how are you ?"

"And you dare asking me that, after what you did to me ?"

"What are you talking about ?"

"I'm talking about that « coup fumant » in Naples."

"But it was twenty years ago."

"Twenty-one years, six months, fourteen days and nine hours. We shared the sum equally, you remember ? You took the fifteen million dollars and I took the fifteen years jail ! Alors un conseil, mon pote, surveille tes arrières parce que je raterai pas une occasion de te baiser."

Then he approached Mewtwo and told him discreetly:

« De toi à moi: you deserve much better. »

Then he got away. Giovanni sat down and said:

"Don't worry about that fool. He can't even speak in proper English !"

"I was told he is a competitor."

"He is, Mewtwo."

"Some say he is very good."

"Yes, but who can beat you ?"

"Metal could."

"It's not his purpose. You're meant to be partners, not foes. You'll never fight each other."

Mewtwo was about to reply, but he decided to shut up. He respected his older brother, but deep inside himself, he heard a voice saying that Giovanni was wrong…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra Info: Macaroni: I don't know if it's the same for you, but in France, we use to call Italian people by pasta names.

Next Chapter will be the Tournament !


	7. Welcome to Hell

The morning after…

Pyrotechnics exploded all over the arena. There were twenty-five thousand spectators. Five national TV channels were transmitting the event in prime time. Around the ring, there were seats for the competitors and their supporters. Sabrina was Mewtwo's official trainer for the tournament. Metal-Mewtwo was standing near the ring, ready to give advices if necessary. Giovanni and Victoria had a special place on a balcony to watch the show. Among the competitors, Mewtwo saw the rude guy from the Palace with his Hitmonlee. Close by, there was his father, the Dojo Master, with a Hitmonchan. Le Français was there too, with a Machamp. That chamionship is gonna be unforgettable…

After Giovanni's speech, the matches could begin. The referee took the mike and said:

« Ladies and Gentlemen, here is the first match of the Saffron CPT ! On my right, from Cianwood City, Johto, Oliver ! And his pokemon, 1.80m tall, weighing 118kg, the metallic nightmare, Scizor ! On my left, from Fuschia City, Kanto, Le Français ! And his pokemon, 1.95m tall, weighing 165kg, triple pokewrestling champion, Presse-Purée ! »

The Machamp was really impressive. Near him, the metallic bug looked like a match.

The referee screamed: « Fight ! »

Both opponents came at the center of the ring. The wrestling pokemon Irish Whipped the Scizor who bounced against the rope right to Presse-Purée who greeted him with a Clothesline Chop. Then, the Machamp finished his opponent with a Seismic Toss. Fight over: Scizor was KO.

« Ladies and gentlemen, we're now setting the second match. On my right, from Saffron City, Kanto, the current full-contact champion, Izimaru ! And his pokemon, 1.60m tall, weighing 49.80kg, Hitmonlee ! On my left, from Viridian City, Kanto, Bryan ! And his pokemon, 1.50m tall, weighing 56kg, Scyther ! »

At the « Fight ! », the Scyther attacked directly with a double Slash combo. It missed, and the ninja pokemon countered with a Mawashi-Geri and a middle kick. The big bug avoided the first kick, but the second one hit his chest and knocked him out. That Hitmonlee was very strong ! As he left the ring, Izimaru met Mewtwo.

"So we meet again. My pokemon is starving to crush you down. I'd give up right now if I were you."

Then he looked at Sabrina, mimed a French kiss, and got back to his seat.

"What an asshole !"

"Don't worry, Saby, I'll teach him a lesson."

"You call me Saby ?"

"Well, you call me Mewty, so…"

She smiled. He was too lovely !

« Third fight ! On my right, from Saffron City, Kanto, The Dojo Master and Saffron Champion, Shidoshi ! And his pokemon, 1.60m tall, weighing 50.20kg, Hitmonchan ! On my left, from Blackthorn City, Johto, Victor ! And his pokemon, 1.40m tall, weighing 48.70kg, Granbull ! »

That fight was very short. Hitmonchan threw a quick and rough Ultima-Punch to the dog's head, breaking one of his front teeth and putting him out of order. The father was better trainer than the son…

« Fourth fight ! On my right, from Celadon City, Kanto, Cue-Ball the Biker ! And his Pokemon, 1.20m tall, weighing 32kg, Primeape ! On my left, from Cinnabar Island, Kanto, Sabrina ! And her pokemon, a real titan, 2.11m tall and weighing 122kg, Mewtwo ! »

The ape began with a powerful roundhouse kick. Mewtwo avoided it by jumping over the kicking foot. Primeape, furious, threw a tackle. The clone stepped aside and replied with a spinning kick to the back of the head. The fury pokemon sent an Ultima-Punch. The white and purple titan blocked it and combined a double elbow strike and a knee smash to lay his opponent stone-cold.

He left the ring. Sabrina gave him a hug and Metal congratulated him, using their "soldiers' handshake".

That was one hell of a victory, but the tournament had just begun…

That was a really exciting tournament. The crowd was hysteric at each fight. Mewtwo, the two pokemons from the Dojo and Presse-Purée the Machamp seemed undefeatable. But the semi-finals and the final would take place the day after.

And it's at the last fight of the day that everything could have changed:

Mewtwo had to face a Machoke from Lavender Town. The pokemon was trained as a kickboxer. Mewtwo started with punches to the head, but the Machoke had a perfect defense. None of the punches could break his guard, and he countered with a powerful kick to the shin. Fortunately, Mewtwo managed to avoid it and threw a kick to the face. The kickboxer pokemon fell but got up immediately and charged. The clone greeted him with a body uppercut. Machoke's breath was cut, but nothing seemed to be able to break his rage: he grabbed Mewtwo and threw him knee strikes. But the titan grabbed him too and it became a knee strikes contest. They tried to punch, but they were stuck to each other, and no-one seemed decided to loose grip. Then, Mewtwo realized he had an advantage: a long tail. It was not very regular, but he had no other idea: he threw a tail uppercut to the chin. It worked: they were separated.

It was now Mewtwo's turn to charge, and he threw a middle kick to the ribs. Machoke threw the same kick, but more powerful. They continued those kicks, but Machoke was more powerful, and Mewtwo was losing advantage. He didn't see the roundhouse kick coming and caught it in the temple. The shock threw him against the ropes. When he turned back, he saw the Ultima-Punch coming, but didn't parry it: right in the face.

He was now on a very bad position: his temple and nose were bleeding, and he felt as if he was floating. He knew that it was the edge of the KO. And Machoke continued, this time with a knee smash to the stomach. Mewtwo didn't know how long he could bear it. Machoke took a run-up and threw a front kick to the face that litterally ejected the clone out of the ring. Miraculously, Mewtwo managed to hang to the top rope and slid back to the fighting area. He vainly tried to grab Machoke by the chest, but this one broke free with an elbow smash to the neck. This strike was so violent that everyone in the stage could hear a horrible cracking. Then, a front kick to the stomach pushed Mewtwo on the turnbuckle. He thought that Machoke's victory was inevitable when he felt a metallic hand on his shoulder.

« Gather your strength, brother ! It doesn't look like, but he's yours ! »

The kickboxer pokemon charged to finish him, but Mewtwo put him to the ground with a leg scissor, and smashed him down with all his strength remaining. KO !

It was hysteria in the arena ! Everyone was applauding and chanting his name ! He stood up and tried to step out of the ring, but he felt strange, his vision was getting darker and darker…

Finally, he fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra Infos: Presse-Purée: Le Français' pokemon is taller and heavier than a normal Machamp, to make him more impressive. It's based on Goro ( Mortal Kombat ). Its name comes from a movie where "Presse-Purée" was the nickname of the toughest cop in the precinct ( the movie is _Inspecteur la Bavure_ ).

The "soldiers' handshake": I don't know how to described it, it's the handshake Snake and Otacon do at the end of _Metal Gear Solid 2_. I found it pretty cool, so I used it here.

Next Chapter: in a bar, Le Français tells the story of the only one guy who defeated him...


	8. We all have a Master

The situation was critical. They were all gathered in a room in Saffron Pokemon Center. Mewtwo was on a stretcher, with a pump on his mouth to help him breathing. He was in deep coma. Metal was helping the nurses with his medical analyzing program. He said that his brother had multiple light wounds and an important neck trauma.

"So" said Victoria "what are we gonna do now ?"

"I'll cancel his participation to the semi-finals" said Giovanni. "He can't fight in that status."

"I just hope he won't die" said Sabrina. "Please, don't die…"

The poor girl was in tears.

"He won't" said Metal. "He has a regenerating organism. Sooner or later, he'll be better. The problem is that he can take hours, weeks, or even months, to wake up."

"Anyway" said Victoria "we can't help, so we'd better go. Come, Sabrina."

"No. I'd rather stay here with him."

"Don't worry" said a nurse "she can stay."

"Okay. Do as you please."

She stayed the whole night. In fact, she fell asleep. She awoke at about 2:00 am when she felt a hand stroking her hair. Mewtwo was awaken. Well, not really: his eyes were half open and he could move his arms. It was good yet.

"Mewty ! You scared me ! Metal, come !"

"I thought I'd never see you again, bro ! How do you feel ?"

"As if I got rolled over by a truck, but I'll survive, I guess. Tell me… have I kicked his ass ?"

"Yeah, you did."

"At least, something that doesn't go wrong…"

A nurse got in.

"Mewtwo, Le Français would like to see you."

"Let him in."

The tall French trainer appeared.

"Oh, merde ! It looks pretty bad…"

"Don't worry. I'll just spend a good night and at afternoon, on the ring again !"

"Are you crazy ?"

"Ain't it what you wanted ?"

"Listen, big guy: I'd love to shut Macaroni's mouth, and Presse-Purée would've been honored to fight with you. But in your condition, it's suicide !"

"Unbelievable…"

"What ?"

"You just said two English sentences properly."

"So you don't care about what I'm saying ? Ça en touche une sans bouger l'autre, hein ?"

"I'll fight."

"No, Mewty, you won't." Interfered Sabrina."As your trainer, I strictly forbide you to continue that tournament !"

"Impossible. I promised that karateka that I would kick his ass. Français, wait for me. I won't disappoint you."

Later,in another part of the city, Le Français and his Machamp, who were too nervous to get some sleep, were in an old-fashioned bar, one of those that still had a jukebox from the seventies in perfect state of working. It was playing Motley Crue's _Bastard !_.

"I'm worried" said the trainer as he finished his twelfth tequila. "He's a good guy, and he's valorous. But… he can't make it in that status ! T'en penses quoi ?"

Presse-Purée just shook his head and growled lightly. It meant: _I agree_.

"Can I ask you a favor ? If he decides to fight… don't push him too hard, okay ? J'veux pas le tuer."

Machamp agreed. A group of teenagers, about six or seven ( try to count when you drank twelve vodkas ! ), who were having a beer contest, started being a bit too noisy.

"Can't you shut up ?" Screamed Le Français.

"What'd ya want, grandpa ?" Answered one of the three boys of the group. "Ya're angry ? Lost your wheelchair ?"

The old trainer got eventuallyangry. His glass exploded as he clenched his hand, and a splinter stuck in his palm. He removed it with the teeth and stood up, ready to kick some asses. Presse-Purée grabbed his arm.

"What ?"

He growled.

"I shouldn't fight as I'm drunk ?"

The pokemon growled again.

"But they're only three !"

Le Français broke free from the grip and came closer to the bold brat. The boy tried a punch, but the old trainer dodged, grab his ankle, and lifted him upside down. The teen had his hair sweeping the ground.

"Is that enough, résidus de capote trouée ?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Would you please release me ?"

Le Français dropped him. As he got up, the boy said:

"Hey, aren't you Le Français ?"

"Yeah."

"The legend ! Wow ! And you're here for the CPT ?"

"Yeah."

The young man looked at the twelve empty glasses.

"And that's the way you're training ?"

"Boy, I train the way I want. And pour ta gouverne, sache that I never lost a fight !"

Presse-Purée growled to show his disagreement.

"Okay, I lost once. But only once !"

"Would you please tell us how ?"

"No. Pas d'humeur."

One of the girls of the group stood in front of him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Mr Français, we'd love to hear a story of yours !"

"Okay, chick: I give you twenty seconds to find a song that will please me, and maybe I'll tell you."

The girl ran to the jukebox and chosed _Ma chanson lui a pas plu_ by Renaud.

The teens sat around the table. Le Français picked a comfortable seat, lit a cigarette ( his fiftysecond cigarette of the night ) and began his story.

_I clearly remember that day. You don't forget the day you got your ass kicked so easily. It was three years and two days ago, in Fuschia City. In Fuschia Arena, also known as Koga-Ryu Nin-Jutsu Academy. I had a challenge against the Grand Master himself. Quite a honor, right ? Well, in fact, Koga and I have been good friends long before he becomes a Champion. But that's another story which I don't want to talk about. So, I was in the locker room, preparing for my fight. I even remember I was playing with a toothpick in my mouth._

_"Meeting an old friend brings joy and happiness to my heart, Tony-san."_

_I turned back to look at my old friend. He hadn't changed since we last met, years before, and looked superb in his ninja suit._

_"Still speaking like an old book, eh ?" I said._

_Then, I hugged him and said:_

_"Good to see you again, mon frère."_

_"Are you up to the challenge ?"_

_"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."_

_"Good. The reporters are here, they're all waiting for us."_

_"Let's not disappoint them."_

_We both entered the fighting area while an annoying female reporter from Goldenrod City was explaining the event. She immediately jumped on the Master and bombed him with questions. Then, it was my turn:_

_"Colonel, she said, I recall to our audience that this match allows double team fights. What will be your strategy ?"_

_"One pokemon will be enough."_

_I and the Master saluted Japanese-style and released our pokemons. I chose Presse-Purée, of course. He chose Weezing and Muk. The referee came to the center of the area and said « Fight ! »._

_I had told Presse-Purée to use Vital Throw on Weezing and finish Muk with a Cross Chop. The Master's technique left me on my ass. Presse-Purée rushed on his opponents, and when he was almost at contact… I don't really know what happened then. Weezing had created a sudden and thick fog making us all blind. We just could hear the sounds of strikes and collisions, and when the fog cleared, Presse-Purée was laying KO on the tatamis, is body covered with purple glue. I still remember the way my jaw dropped and my toothpick fell on the ground. And I still remember the comments of the reporter:_

_"Unbelievable ! The Colonel, after 85 official matches, experienced his first defeat against the Master Koga in less than ten seconds ! It seems that the famous Presse-Purée has been caught unawares by the Master's particular techniques of stealth and reversal attacks."_

_I won't talk about details. To make short, it took us about ten minutes to get rid of them. When we came back to the fighting zone to clean the tatamis, I couldn't help but ask:_

_"How did you do that ?"_

_"You want to know how I beat you so easily ?"_

_"Hell, yeah !"_

_"I will tell you: I used your worst weakness."_

_"C'est-à-dire ?"_

_"You are very confident, Tony-san. It is a good thing, when it's under control. But, the excess of self-confidence leads to previsibility, which is far the worst thing that could happen to a trainer."_

_"I am previsible ?"_

_"Yes. You have a technique, and you realize it works well. So you always use it. It makes you win, but in a long run, people will get used to your technique and will learn how to counter it. The key to my victory is a simple work of tactician: I studied your 85 previous matches, and found a common thing in all of those. At the end, I just had to elaborate a strategy to get rid of that common thing. Only one simple strategy, and it made you lose. I can give you an example, if you want: as far as I remember, you had the same problem during fighting lessons, in the army."_

_"What, you mean… right here, right now ?"_

_"Why not ?" _

_"Okay."_

_I came closer and got in close combat stance. The Master didn't move. I threw a headbutt. Koga blocked it with his hands and judo tossed me. I got up and performed a roundhouse kick, which he dodged before making me lose balance. I managed to block one of his punches, and twisted his arm, but he reversed the grapple ( I still don't know how he did ), knee striked me in the back and tossed me away._

"It went on for nearly thirty minutes, and every time, I landed on the ground. I now score 324 matches, and among them, only one defeat: the Master. I never understood how he did that, but there's one thing sure: the Master is the only one guy I know who can dominate me like that. What he said was wrong: if it was just that previsibility problem, a random trainer could've defeated me, but no-one did. I think there's something in him, maybe that « Ninja Vital Power » he's studying, that makes him way stronger than anyone. What I want to teach you, kids, is that you'll always have someone who will dominate you. Always."

"So you've known Koga during military service ?" Asked one of the teens.

Le Français stood up, stretched and yawned.

"I don't wanna talk about that. En plus, j'suis crevé. We have an important match, so we better get some sleep. Good night, guys."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra infos: So here is Le Français' only one defeat. I love ninjas and all the legends about them, so I had to put Koga somewhere in my story. And yes, Le Français' real name is Tony, and he's a former army officer. I'll talk more about those two during their military years in a distant chapter.

The Ninja Vital Power: I've read something about this in a Nin-Jutsu book. If my memory works well, I think it's called the Mantra.

Twelve vodkas and fifty-two cigarettes in a row: yes, Tony has a superhuman stamina !

_Ma chanson lui a pas plu_: those who understand French must hear it ! It's a song about a singer who writes only dumb songs and wonders why he can't find someone who will make it a record. Just so funny !

Next Chapter: Mewtwo will attend the semi-finals.


	9. The Kickmaster

Hello ! Sorry, it's been too long, but I had troubles writing a later chapter ( it's okay, now, I'll be much faster ). I'll finally finish the tournament, here are the semi-finals !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afternoon…

The semi-finals began with a fight between Hitmonchan and Presse-Purée. The Machamp's punches were too slow. The boxer avoided them easily and punched to the stomach, the sides, or the back. But his Comet Punches didn't affect Presse-Purée. So he took a run-up and gathered all his strength into a Firepunch that hit the wrestler pokemon in the cheek. Machamp knelt down, but rose up almost immediately: he just had a light burn on the cheek. Hitmonchan sent a double punch, but his two fists were grabbed by Presse-Purée's lower hands while he used his upper hands to throw an Ultima-Punch combo. When he released him, the boxer could barely stand up. So Machamp finished him with an awesome smackdown: two double-axe handles at the same time, one to the chin and the other to the top of the head. Hitmonchan's skull was cracked. KO !

The referee came on the ring and announced the next fight.

« Ladies and gentlemen, now the second part of the semi-finals: the impressive team Izimaru and Hitmonlee versus the young and talentuous Sabrina and the nightmarish Mewtwo ! »

The ninja pokemon was already on the ring, showing off. Giovanni interfered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to tell you that because of severe injuries, Mewtwo won't be able to participate…"

"Wait !"

Everybody looked at the entrance of the arena: Mewtwo, Metal-Mewtwo and Sabrina approached the ring. The clone was in much better condition than the night after, but his wounds were still there. As he got on the ring, Giovanni called him.

"Mewtwo ! What the hell are you doing ?"

"Ain't it evident ? I'm going to finish that tournament."

"You're still weak ! We can't risk to lose you ! You're too precious !"

"So what ? I've been made for fighting, right ? That's exactly what I'll do. Let me continue, and I promise I won't disappoint you… father."

"Fine. But I don't like that…"

Izimaru was talking to his pokemon.

« That's the bastard from the night club. Here's your chance, he looks weak: I want you to humiliate him, so give your best and don't let him have a break. Okay ? »

The referee called both competitors in the middle of the ring. Hitmonlee had an iron-made determination. Mewtwo was anxious because he knew that another bad strike could kill him. They were staring at each other, with hatred.

« Fight ! »

Hitmonlee began with a large flying kicked which missed Mewtwo tightly. Mewtwo replied with a reversal punch the ninja blocked with his arm. Mewtwo tried several types of punches, but it seemed that Hitmonlee used his arms to block and his legs to strike. The clone got a sharp kick to the shin and a roundhouse to the head. He got up with a somersault and tried a dropkick, but Hitmonlee avoided it and threw another roundhouse. Mewtwo bent down and tried his own roundhouse which missed too. They gripped each other's shoulders and tried to kick each other's legs. Hitmonlee put his foot on Mewtwo's chest, pushed to break free, and pulled himself up with a cartwheel. They both threw a roundhouse kick, but their foot stuck to each other's, until the ninja tried an Enzuigeri and jumped high, almost five meters over the ring. Mewtwo jumped too, avoided a kick, elbow striked his foe to the ribs, grabbed his arm and knocked him over. He landed back on the top of a turnbuckle, and Hitmonlee fell heavily on the mat. But the kick master wasn't done yet: he tried to kick Mewtwo out of his perch, the clone jumped over him and threw him a reversal kick in the back. The ninja turned and took another reversal, this time in the face. He desperately tried a punch, but it was not his strong point: Mewtwo had no trouble blocking it and replied with a punch combo. Hitmonlee kicked him away, and Mewtwo jumped to perch on the opposite turnbuckle. But the clone didn't expect what happened next: the pokemon's leg stretched an impressive way to go kick him, from the opposite corner of the ring ! He fell on the mat, got up and took a kick to the chest. But this time, it was extremely painful: he felt as if he had eaten a red hot piece of metal, and his muscles had all tensed in the same time. Thunderkick ! His vision blured as he caught a Kakatogeri on the shoulder. The ninja threw a front kick to finish him, but the clone saw it coming: he jumped over it and landed right on the kicking leg. Blood poured on the ring while Hitmonlee fell down: his leg was broken. End of fight.

Mewtwo felt his strength slowly coming back as he left the ring and approached Izimaru:

"Looks like I taught you a lesson, right ?"

"You bastard…"

"Hey, calm down. I wouldn't mind doing to you the same thing as your pokemon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked. The final fight is just next !


	10. Finale: Mewtwo VS PressePurée

Here we go ! Final Round !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later was the final. Everyone was flawless for the event: Sabrina and her mother had both a beautiful shiny purple dress, Giovanni had his best red Armani suit, Metal's armor was polished. Le Français had combed his hair and shaved properly. He had a green suit with medals and a beret.

« Ladies and gentlemen, now is the main event: the final fight of that tournament, between two colossus: on my left, from Fuschia City, he's 52 years old, he came in our country five years ago, and is now an authority in combat pokemons. Ladies and gentlemen, an ovation for the one everyone knows as « Le Français », Colonel Tony S. Forestier ! And his pokemon, the great champion, the four-armed behemoth, Presse-Purée !

On my right, from Cinnabar Island, she's 15 years old, she began training two years ago, she's a real talent, maybe a future champion. Ladies and gentlemen, an ovation for Sabrina McPherson ! And her pokemon, the one who created the surprise of that tournament, he's a combo master, tall, with a look that kills, ladies and gentlemen, Mewtwo !

Competitors, let's get ready to rumble ! »

They came at the center of the ring, waiting for the start. Mewtwo asked the Machamp not to take it easy: he wanted a real combat.

« Fight ! »

Mewtwo threw a serie of jabs in the stomach, without effect. Presse-Purée put him down with a double-axe handle. As the clone got up, he threw another double-axe handle. Then he grabbed him and Irish whipped him to the turnbuckle. He took a run-up and threw a knee smash. Mewtwo was out of the match: he didn't know where he was. But the Machamp continued with a Suplex that laid him on the ground. An elbow drop from the turnbuckle. A leg drop to the face. Mewtwo ate an impressive quantity of damages, but he was too groggy to reply. At a moment, he felt Presse-Purée lifting him over his shoulders: the wrestler pokemon dropped him in the audience, out of the ring. Mewtwo felt slaps on his cheeks, and people were telling him to wake up.

He suddenly felt some kind of electroshock, and he got up: he remembered where he was, and he even regained a few energy. He had inconsciously used the Recover technique. He ran back to the ring and teased Machamp. The wrestler tried to hit him, but he saw the punch coming, he bent down and used an Ultima-Punch combo to the abdomen. Presse-Purée was weakened, and Mewtwo, with an unknown energy, grabbed him in a fireman's carry and dropped him off the ring !

The crowd was hysteric as Mewtwo jumped off to finish his opponent: he threw a roundhouse kick to the face, and another one, but Presse-Purée grabbed the third one, lifted the clone and smashed him on ground. The shock broke the floor, and they both landed in the machine room, under the arena. Machamp grabbed Mewtwo and made him « visit » the backstage, smashing him on everything: walls, machines, counters or doors, that exploded almost immediately, of the shock.

In the arena, everyone was worried: They couldn't see the fighters anymore, all they could distinguish was the noise of another crash…

In the control room, the technicians were smoking while listening a Fuel's song and watching the monitors that displayed images of the ring.

"Those two are really impressive, said one of them. I've never seen a rumble like that before !"

"Yeah, too bad we won't see how it'll end. Next time we should put cameras in the backstage."

"You're right. We're missing the show."

At this precise moment, the door exploded, destroyed by a giant gray, purple and blue ball. Mewtwo and Presse-Purée were so gripped to each other that it was hard to see who was who. They landed in the middle of the room, and the Machamp lifted his foe with his upper arms and threw him to a monitor. The technicians went to take refuge in a corner of the room. Mewtwo got up and hit his opponent in the face with large hook punches. Presse-Purée tried a double-axe smash, but the clone dodged it by falling in a great leg spread Van Damme would be jealous of. From there, he could throw an uppercut in the… well, below the belt. Machamp bent in pain, and Mewtwo stood up with a frogman kick that threw the wrestler away.

Presse-Purée stood up awkwardly. He didn't understand what was happening: Mewtwo was standing in front of him, on guard, and his pupils had turned from black to shiny blue. The clone rushed to him to try a tackle, the Machamp pushed him back to a cupboard, but he rebounded against it, flew over Machamp to rebound against the opposite wall, and kicked his enemy in the chest.The powerful strike made Presse-Purée land against the cupboard heavily. He tried to stand straight, but got a flying kick in the temple. He then saw Mewtwo's punch coming. He parried it but got another one in the stomach, followed by a somersault kick in the jaw. This literally ejected him against a string of monitors. Mewtwo finished the work with high-speed punch combos in the face and the abdomen.

But the great Presse-Purée hadn't said his last word, and after having gathered all his strength remaining, he blocked a punch, tossed Mewtwo down, and used an awesome combo: a Northern-Light Suplex, followed by a Chokeslam against a wall, a Vital Throw, a Cross Chop, a Seismic Toss, and to finish, a Giant Swing that threw Mewtwo through a wall to the locker room.

The clone was out, bleeding like a swine. He couldn't do anything but crawling. His mind was in a fog. But he had a strange feeling rushing inside his brain…

The Machamp was now scared: Mewtwo was on his knees, staring at him with shiny blue eyes. Then, the wrestler's vision got blurred, and he felt a great pain in his brain.

None of the two fighters realized it, but Mewtwo was using the destructive Psycho attack…

In the audience, everyone was panicked when they saw a large piece of wall exploding, revealing the Machamp who flew and crashed on the ring. The referee checked: Presse-Purée was KO. Mewtwo appeared and crawled out of the big hole. Metal and Sabrina came to help him.

"Wh… What happened ?"

"You won, bro ! You did it ! You knocked him out !"

"How did I do ?"

"What, you don't remember ?"

"No, I remember we were fighting in the control room, then I felt as if I was in a fog, and when I woke up, I was in a locker room and there were big holes everywhere."

Metal was thoughtful. Could it be a psychic attack ? Could a psychic attack have triggered while he was groggy ? He felt astonished and proud at the same time: Mewtwo had finally found his secret power.

Both fighters were taken to the Center to get back a normal look. Presse-Purée was in the fog, like a zombi, but it would disappear in a few days. Mewtwo was seriously injured: his legs were paralyzed. He would have to use a wheelchair until his regeneration.

After that, they went back to the arena for the ceremony: Sabrina got the Marsh Badge, Mewtwo got the champion's gold belt, and Tony and Presse-Purée got the second best's medals. Their pictures appeared all around the country.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I hope you've liked it. At the beginning, the fight was shorter than that, but I've seen _Street Fighter II_ and it made me want to completely remake it. I admin it's a great cartoon, Ryu rocks !

So Mewtwo is injured. Next chapter will be about his regeneration. I've gotta admin that I don't really like the three nextchapters, I don't think they're really interesting, but I need them to build an intrigue and introduce the main "bad guy" of the story. So you'll have to bear with it, sorry !


	11. Back Home: A Deserved Rest

Okay, here's my monthly update. For those who keep reading me ( if there are ), sorry for making you wait so long, but I'm working on other fanfics in parallel, and with school... well, I'm trying my best. So, as I said, I'm not too proud of that chapter. I just use it as a transition, to give new toys to the twins and new skills to Mewtwo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ceremony, Le Français ( sorry: Colonel Tony S. Forestier ) left the city at once. He pretended he had an urgent work. In fact, he didn't want to stay with Giovanni longer than necessary. The Rocket leader and his small group decided to celebrate that and went to the best restaurant of the city. They went back to the port on tomorrow morning, where they caught a ferry back home ( except Giovanni who came back to Celadon City ). Sabrina highly insisted to have Mewtwo in her room during the trip. It's her who pushed his wheelchair.

"You know, Sabrina, you don't have to do that."

"If I don't, who does ?"

"Metal."

"He's not your slave !"

"You're not either."

"Yeah, but I owe you the Badge. I managed to get a one-month vacation before I go to my arena as the new champion. So, until you feel better, you'll have me stuck to you, and I'll pass all your whimps."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"All ?"

"Yes."

"OK."

He added, in a jokingly tone:

"Move your butt and go fetch me a coffee right now, slave !"

She giggled.

"Hey, don't push it too hard ! But it's okay, I'll bring some coffee."

She came back a few minutes later with a coffee pot and two cups. They started drinking. Mewtwo took three cups.

"You seem to like it…"

"Yeah, but I still don't know why. I've been like that since the first day…"

"What do you mean ?"

"I don't think it tastes so great. But I feel as if I was coffee-fueled. When I drink some, I feel like a rush of energy…"

"It's because caffeine is an exciting substance. On a normal human, it doesn't work more than half an hour, and they'd need an enormous quantity to be « fueled »."

"And on a pokemon ?"

"You are the only one pokemon I know who drinks coffee."

"Really ? Cool…"

He tried to sit comfortably on his chair, and he felt like pieces of paper. Those were his reward for the tournament: 150.000$ in cash. The real reward was 300.000$ for the trainer, but they decided to share it equally.

"By the way, Saby, what kind of pokemons will you use, as a champion ?"

"What do you think ? Psy, of course. After your show, I can't chose any other type."

"So it was really a psychic attack ?"

"About Metal, it was the Psychic. One of the most destructive attacks."

"That's crazy…"

"He said that as you have unconsciously discovered a few of your power, you will learn faster."

"Maybe…"

They arrived in Cinnabar Island just in time for dinner. A great parade led by Blaise was waiting for them at the dock. There were unfinishable congratulations, and they had a hard time reaching the Mansion. Inside, Rockets had prepared a great party. It was, as we say, « une grande bouffe », with meat and alcohol at will. Metal-Mewtwo sneaked out of the party and came back with a parcel he put on a table, in front of his brother.

"What's that ?"

"It's for you, bro. Giovanni asked me to give you that when we left Vermilion City."

Mewtwo opened the parcel. Inside, there were clothes adapted to his shape: a black nylon suit with a small red R on the right of the chest, leather boots and gloves, metallic belt and military holsters. There was also a metallic integral helmet, adapted to his head, looking like a motorbike helmet, with a sunproof screen.

"Is this…"

"It's your combat uniform, brother. I can say we had troubles making it, especially because of your double neck."

"By the way, I still wonder why I have two necks ?"

"No-one knows. It's something that came naturally in your development. So, to make us identical, I have a double neck too."

"And what is yours for ?"

"It's to transport psionic energy from my head to my arms."

"Psionic energy ?"

"It's a mysterious energy that psy and dragon pokemons have. It lets them use attacks like Ultralaser, or Swift. But it's pretty dangerous, so I have a separate channel to control it. Anyway, now, you're an official Team Rocket SpecOps member, just like me. The duo is now formed."

"Not exactly", interfered Victoria. "What special agents would do without a vehicle ?"

"What do you mean ?" asked Metal, visibly interested.

"I kept it as a surprise for you two. I'm sure you'll love it. Follow me."

Sabrina pushed Mewtwo to a huge garage in the basement. Here, there was a car hidden by a black cover.

"Metal-Mewtwo and Mewtwo", said Victoria in a solemn tone, "I'm proud to show you our newest acquisition… the Rocketmobile !"

Then, she pulled out the cover. They all were speechless: it was a shiny black sportscar, with two rear rockets. Mewtwo tried to speak:

"It's… beautiful. It's…"

"It's Italian", said Victoria. "Designed especially for us. It was basically a Lamborghini Countach, but it's been modified a little bit: the seats were re-designed for your morphology. The whole bodywork, the windows and the tires are made of very resisting lightweight materials. To make short, it's tougher than a military tank. The original 3929cc V12 engine had been modified with an afterburner enhancer. And, most of all, two military turborockets have been added and can be controlled from the inside. It's original max speed is 315kph. With the afterburner, you can reach 350kph. If you add the rockets, you can reach a speed close to Mach 1, that's to say800kph. But if you push the two rockets at max…"

"Then ?"

"Then you reach Mach 2."

Both Mewtwos were astonished. Mach 2 ! 2124kph ! How in the world a car could reach such a speed ?

"But I strongly recommend you not to try to go so fast. At 800kph, a human being can't handle the car anymore. So, who knows up to which speed you'll lose control too ? We know you're stronger than humans, and have better reflexes, but to what point ?"

"Can I try it ?"

"Of course, Metal."

Metal-Mewtwo took the driver's seat and started the engine. He pushed the accelerator three times, it roared like a panther. What a pleasant sound !

He got out. He would have smiled if he could.

"Hey, bro, I'm starving to go on mission with you and this car ! Please heal quickly !"

A Rockette interfered.

"Hey, guys, don't let the dinner get cold !"

They all got back to the cafeteria and began to eat. That's where a miracle happened:

At a moment, Mewtwo wanted to take a can of Coke, but it was a bit too far. And there, as if it was natural, the can moved by itself and arrived in Mewtwo's hand.

He barely believed it. He wanted to try something else: he lifted his can and thought:

_I want you to stay here._

He released it. The can didn't move. It was floating in the air.

_Put some Coke in my glass._

The can reversed itself in the air, and the drink fell into the glass.

Telekinesis.

"Hey, dudes, watch that !"

He began mentally juggling with cans and glasses. Everyone applauded. Through his brother's unexpressive eyes, Mewtwo could see some pride. The pride of a trainer whose apprentice becomes a master.

A few hours later, Mewtwo and Sabrina were in the garden, watching the stars. It was a nice, fresh but not cold, night.

"That was a great show you did us."

"Thanks. Metal told me, but I didn't know it would happen so fast. I can now use Telekinesis."

"Will you teach me ?"

"It's pretty easy, to me: I just think about an object, and what I want it to do. And it comes."

Sabrina tried. She was staring at a stone.

_Fly._

The stone was lifted a few centimeters from the ground, but fell the second after. He was impressed: he thought she had to have some kind of supernatural skill, a gift,but he decided not to tell it.

"Not bad, for a beginning."

"Yeah. With a little training, I may overpower you."

"I don't think so. It would be a miracle if you could at least equal me."

"I've already equaled you."

"Oh yeah ? When ?"

"At tickle-fight. If I remember well, it was a draw. By the way, I hate draws. Let's get a revenge…"

"I strongly advise you not to try. You could regret it."

"Are you sure ?"

She approached him, arms up, in a threatening manner. He tried to use Telekinesis to play with her, but he instinctively used another technique: it was Disable. She was now stuck in that position, arms up.

"Hey, what happens ? I can't move…"

"Yeah, I think I just discovered another ability."

"Hey ! Not fair !"

"You know, if I were sadistic, I would take profit of that situation to tickle the hell out of you."

"Luckily, you're not !"

"Who said I was not ?"

She was now panicked. Uh-oh…

Sabrina got up pretty late the day after. As the party was long, she had slept in the Mansion. It was 11:00 am. « Oh my God… » she thought. Mewtwo had really pumped all her energy out. She could still feel the tickling. It was horrible… and pleasant. She headed to the cafeteria. She heard laughters, and some Rockets saying things like: « Hey, how does he do that ? »

When she entered, the show was spectacular: Mewtwo was in the middle of the room, on his wheelchair. He wasn't moving a muscle. His eyes were bright blue, like two UV lamps. But the most impressive was that five knives were flying, gravitating around him.

"So boring", said Metal.

He took five plastic plates and tossed them around the room. The knives immediately flew like arrows. When the plates fell down, they all have a knife stuck in the middle.

Everybody applauded. Mewtwo's eyes came back to normal.

"Hey, he said, here's my personal slave !"

"I was, Mewtwo."

"What do you mean ?"

"With Telekinesis, it seems like you don't need me anymore…"

"Don't you think you will escape so easily ! You want some coffee ?"

"I'd like."

"Well, take the pot. Not with the hands, of course."

She understood what he meant. She watched the coffee pot and thought:

_Come to me._

It worked. The pot landed in her hands.

"I think I'll never get used to it…"

Three weeks later, Mewtwo stood up: he was fully healed and could walk again. He returned to training, very seriously. At the same time, he taught some Psychic skills to Sabrina. She was now able to use the most elementary of all skills, the one Mewtwo had used since the beginning: Telepathy.

Unfortunately, the Saffron Arena was waiting for her, and she had to leave. She was confident about her title, having gathered a team of awesome psy pokemons. Her only regret was that she couldn't bring Mewtwo with her…

The morning of her departure, she wanted to talk to Mewtwo. She was told he was in the training room, doing some gym. She heard a regular, weird noise, when she approached the room.

_Bunk… Bunk… Bunk…_

She discreetly entered the room: Mewtwo was doing some martial arts katas. His eyes were closed. So, he was on meditation. Every time he pointed his hands towards the wall, an air ball appeared and crashed on it, doing a _Bunk_. He didn't realize it. He was meditating, he didn't know that he was using psychic powers to move the air around him. Sabrina was sure that if he was « awake », he couldn't have done it.

She didn't dare to interfere, but she absolutely wanted to say him goodbye. She coughed.

Mewtwo lost focus. He opened his eyes and watched her.

"Oh, it's you, Sabrina !"

"Sorry to disturb you…"

"Nevermind. I was just doing some exercise."

"Well, I wanted to say goodbye. My vacation time is over. I have to go to Saffron Arena."

"You'll leave the island ?"

"Yes. I'm gonna live there."

"Too bad…"

"Don't say that ! We'll meet again."

"I'm sure we will. Till that time, take care of you, Okay ?"

"Yeah. I promise. And one more thing…"

She suddenly kissed him on the lips.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did."

She left the room, saying a last goodbye. She didn't have a crush on him ( she wasn't one of those weirdos ), but she thought he was someone special. And she did really like him.

Mewtwo was sad and relieved at the same time. Sad because he liked this girl, and relieved because when she kissed him, he had feared another « Gladys the pervert ». He looked around and saw the « mysterious » cracks on the wall.

"What the… ?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Mewtwo was already afighting champion, he's now a tickle-fight champion ! He's INVINCIBLE !

Okay, I stop kidding. So, a word about the news, here...

Mewtwo's suit: well, when I saw the movie, I thought Mewtwo's original suit was way too big, too heavy. So I wanted to make a lighter suit, that would match the Rocket uniform design. As Mewtwo's aRocket, he needs a uniform.I just kept the helmet from the movie's armor, because I thought it was cool.

The Rocketmobile: I thought that as the twins can't fly ( Mewtwo hasn't learned yet ), they would need a vehicle. I chose a Lamborghini because it's fast, cool, and Italian, like Giovanni. And, of course, I couldn't make a Rocket car without rockets ( I know, this pun sucks ). And for those who maythink I caught the idea from the Batmobile: you're right.

Air Balls: it'san attack which consists in creating a ball of compressed air that would knock out the opponent. Consider this as the first version of the Psi Ball ( the attack Mewtwo uses the most in the movie. He'll learn it later ).

In next chapter, I'll introduce The Enemy of the fic. See you there !


	12. First Mission: Meet your Foe

Okay, I feel good today, two chapters in a row ! I don't really like this chapter either, I find it horribly classic, like a bad polar, but I think that as it's onlytheir first mission, it has to be classic ( good things come later ). Anyway, I've been dying to introduce The Enemy, and finally he is !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a great day: it was their first mission together. In the middle of the morning, Mewtwo left his room, wearing his superb Rocket suit. Metal was already there, waiting for him.

"You look superb in that uniform, you know ?"

"Thanks. So, what's the mission ?"

"A break-in. Some amateurs thought it was smart to steal in the Boss' casino. Our mission is purely and simply to recover the money. The police had not been alerted, and we'll have no back-up, to avoid suspicions."

"Just you and me ?"

"Time to see if our team's as good as we thought."

"And what's the plan ?"

"We have a ferry in half an hour. We'll arrive in Pallet Town at midday."

"Pallet Town ? Is this some kind of bad joke ?"

"It's a tiny town, I agree, but it's closer than Vermilion City. From Pallet, we will reach Celadon City faster than with Vermilion's ferry. But no more time for questions. We have to go."

Two hours later, at midday, the Rocketmobile rolled off the boat to Pallet Main Street ( which was almost the only street of the town ).

"Hey", asked Mewtwo, "are we on a hurry ?"

"No, why ?"

"Because it's midday."

"Then what ?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, we'll stop here for a while. But don't chose something too expensive."

"In that city, we have no real choice, anyway."

As they left the car, someone was watching them. He was on top of a cliff, the perfect position to have an overall view on all the village. The man was a biker, completely dressed in black leather: boots, pants, jacket; gloves. He had a black helmet on his head, with black screen, so his face was invisible. A Murkrow was perching on his left shoulder. He was sitting on a silvery Buell Lightning. He was watching them, but he was most interested in the one with a non-metallic head ( Mewtwo hadn't put his helmet on ).

"So, that's him", he said with a deep, harsh voice. "Don't worry, Mewtwo, for now, the Shadow is only observing. He will appear to you when he'll think you are ready."

The mysterious biker who called himself the Shadow started his engine and took the road to the town. With a gloomy croak, the Murkrow flew away.

"Mewtwo ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Whatever happens, don't do anything suspicious. We don't wanna be spotted, and it's already hard enough."

"Of course."

He didn't worry about it: he had taken care of hiding the R of his suit behind his holsters.

They left the car and began wandering where they could go without being noticeable too much when they heard footsteps behind: it was a young woman, in her thirties, with red hair and a slender body. She had a baby in her arms. She was astonished by what she saw: two pokemons, weirdly dressed, just left a car they were certainly driving. She thought she was going nuts.

"Let me talk", Metal said to his brother.

He approached the young woman.

"Excuse us, Madam, but we are looking for a place where we could rest a few. We've made a long trip."

"You… You're not a pokemon, are you ? No, you look like…"

She was looking for the word, but she knew what it was, having seen a bunch of science-fiction movies.

"You look like a cyborg !"

"Not exactly, Madam. A cybernetic, it's not the same."

Not the same ? Let's check. She remembered now: a cyborg, or android, is part organic, part machine. A cybernetic, or droid, is entirely mechanic, with an autonomy and a AI that distinguish him from basic robots. But this was only fiction ! She never guessed they would really exist.

"And you… you have no trainer ?"

"Madam, have you already been toOrre ?"

"You mean, that great desert behind the mountains ? Never."

"I was born there. There, cybernetics have been for a long time, an they're fully integrated in society. They may have a training, even adriving licence."

"And you made all the trip so far with your pokemon and… that superb car !"

"You like it ? It's a Lamborghini. Please, let me introduce you to my pokemon, Mewtwo."

"And how should I call you ?"

"Metal-Mewtwo. You know, his former trainer was an old scientist, and he really loved him. So, before he died, he wanted his dear pokemon to have the best trainer possible. He built me at his image."

Mewtwo wanted to laugh. All of Metal's says were lies, but they were partly true anyway.

"But I don't think I've heard your name, Madam…"

"Oh, sorry. Miss Ketchum. And here's my son, Ash. Maybe you'd like to go inside ?"

Too easy, Mewtwo told himself, as they entered the house. She offered them the lunch, which they didn't refuse, of course. Even if Metal can't eat…

They looked at the sleeping baby.

"A future champ", commented Mewtwo.

"I don't think so. If he's as lucky as his father, he won't go very far…"

She suddenly choked. A tear rolled along her cheek. Mewtwo felt very bad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Nevermind. You couldn't know… Anyway, Little Ash is only two years old, he has all the time to think about this. So, why are you here, in Kanto ?"

"Business", Metal said. "We wanted to leave that desert and open a shop in Celadon City. My bro and I would surely be excellent salesmen…"

"Your brother ? I thought you were his trainer ?"

Oops…

"Well… we look like each other so much that we consider ourselves like twins. Father considered us like his sons, you know. Plus, we're both as intelligent as humans, and you noticed my bro is telepath."

"Wait a second… Mewtwo… Hey, I remember: you won the CPT, last month ! That was one hell of a victory !"

"Thanks…"

Something suddenly froze him, without appearent reasons. He heard an engine noise. He looked at the window: on the street, a black-dressed man in an American sportsbike passed very slowly in front of the home, and looked at him. Mewtwo thrilled.

"What's the matter ?"

Metal had guessed something was wrong, and was talking using a frequency that only Mewtwo could pick up. He answered, only to him ( the great advantage of Telepathy ):

"That biker outside. He's gone now, but it looks as if he was spying us. I don't know why, but he really scared me…"

"What did he look like ?"

"He had a helmet. I couldn't see his face. He was riding a silvery sportsbike."

"OK. So we'd better go now, just in case."

Miss Ketchum didn't understand anything: the « twins » fell suddenly silent, and, as suddenly, thanked her for her kindness and left.

"Ash, I've got a feeling that I've missed an episode…"

They got back to the car and drove fastly to Celadon.

"A silvery sportsbike, you said ? Did you see the brand ?"

"No."

"What did it look like, exactly ?"

"It had straight handlebars, a short seat, high suspensions."

"A dock ?"

"No."

"A forkhead ?"

"Neither."

"How many lights ?"

"Two."

"Engine noise ?"

"Loud. And deep. Like a Chopper."

"Buell Lightning. We'll ask people from the casino. It's maybe one of our breakers. We'll be there in approximately two hours, if our speed is constant."

They effectively arrived two hours later. Something strange about Celadon City: Even if it was the capital city, it was awfully small, compared to Saffron City.

The casino looked normal: noisy, with people drinking and losing their money on the machines. They headed to the counter.

"May I help you ?" Asked the croupier.

Mewtwo showed him the R on his suit.

"In fact, we're here to help you", he said.

"Oh, you are the squad ! OK, come with me."

He led them to the back shop. Here, they could see a massive armored door. It was open, the locker was burned. The room was empty.

"How did they do that ?" Asked Mewtwo.

"They had a Dratini with them."

"How can you be so sure, Metal ?"

"Look at the burn. It's circular, and neat. Only a dragon's laser can do that. I think they plotted to make it stealth. Therefor, they needed a very small dragon, with enough power to open that door. Only a Dratini can do that. How much was in the room ?"

"Almost 200.000$, in five bags."

"That's all ?"

"The room is emptied once a week. It was stolen this night, and the room has been emptied two days ago. So, it was not full…"

"You're lucky."

"How much is there, when it's full ?" Asked Mewtwo, strangely interested.

"We can reach five million dollars when it's a full week. Full week, I mean vacations."

"The weirdest", said a stranger voice behind them, "is that the HQ is just here, under that building. It would mean two things: one, there's a traitor. Two, they were very well trained."

They turned back. It was Giovanni.

"Boss", said Mewtwo, "you weren't there when it happened ?"

"My office is there, but I've got a mansion in the forest, nearby. I don't stay here by night."

"OK. Is there any witness ?"

"No. Nobody downstairs have heard or seen anything."

"That's what they say…"

"Suspicious ?"

"Boss", said Metal, "we'll need to talk to all the Rockets who own a Dratini and who were here when it happened."

"I can do that."

"Thanks. While you're searching, we'll investigate in the neighborhood."

They turned back but Mewtwo added something:

"By the way, have you ever seen a biker in the neighborhood ? With a Lightyear ?"

"A Lightning", corrected Metal.

"Nope, we haven't seen that recently. You should ask in _The Rockin' Ride_."

"What's this ?"

"A restaurant, not far from here, towards the city exit. Every bikers and truck drivers who pass by Celadon rest in that restaurant. You may have a clue there."

"Thanks. We'll be back in an hour."

The restaurant was pretty easy to find, being just near the freeway entrance and having a huge neon sign representing an electrical guitar. As the casino guy said, trucks and motorbikes were parked wherever they could, sometimes along the road. There were various bikes, on all brands and all types. But no Buell.

They entered the establishment. It was noisy and colorful, but stinked the cigarette. They suddenly felt as if they were in a western movie. On a side of the main room, there was a dais where a group of people were playing music. Mewtwo liked that sound, the one humans call « Rock'n Roll ». But he suddenly froze when he saw the singer: all black leather. From head to feet. Except that he had a coat instead of a jacket. He was in his thirties, with hair flatten back with gomina.

"You noticed ?" He asked his brother.

"I did. Maybe just a coincidence, but we can't miss any clue. Come."

They approached the counter and called the barman.

"Who's that guy ?" Asked Metal, showing the singer.

"He's Eddy L. Lewis. A very good rocker. You know, his uncle was an Iron Maiden."

"We'd like to talk to him. Could you send him to us when he's finished ?"

"Of course.Have a table. What'll you drink ?"

"Coffee."

Mewtwo had just finished his third cup when the rocker arrived.

"Hey, pals. 'was told ya're lookin' for me."

"You're Eddy L. Lewis ?"

"Yeah, a.k.a The Yankee. What'd'ya want ?"

His knife-cutting American accent was a bit disturbing.

"Mister Yankee", asked Mewtwo, "have you got a motorbike ?"

"A telepath pokemon, right ? In U.S., it's gettin' more'n more frequent. Like cyborgs."

"Cybernetic."

"Sorry. So, for ya're question, I've a bike."

"What's it ?"

"A Varadero. Ya wanna see it, 't's parked outside ?"

"I thought American rockers had American bikes ?"

"Oh yeah, 've an Harley, but never use it."

"Why ?"

"Does da word VLE rin'a bell ?"

"VLE ? What does it mean ?"

"It's a bike", answered Metal. Harley-Davidson VLE, 1213cc V-Twin, lateral valves, three gears, max speed 105kph, released in 1933, one of the rarest bikes in the world."

"Ya know ya're classics, buddy. Impressive."

"Thanks. I've been programmed to identify any types of machines. But we're getting far from the question: you have aseventy yearsold bike, you must be proud, but we're looking for someone with a Buell Lightning. Silver-plated."

"That faceless freak ?"

"You know him ?"

"I dunno if it's « him », but 've met a guy with a Buell."

"You said « faceless »…"

"Yeah, he didn't take his helmet off. Yesterday, about 8:00 pm, we had to play, but the bassist was sick. That guy just came and played for us. Honestly, 've never met such a good bassist before."

"Did he tell his name ?"

"He was silent. Didn't say a single word. Creepy, ain't it ? Sorry, gotta go. See ya later, guys."

He stood up and just added something before leaving.

"Oh, in fact, he said two words: quinte floch."

An hour later, Metal was back in the casino. He had a special room prepared for questioning suspects: a white, tiny room, with two chairs, a table, and soundproof walls. There were three suspects in the Team. Three Rockets who had left the base in the middle of the night, and who happened to own a Dratini. The first of them was sitting, staring at the cybernetic. He was pretty young and didn't look confident. But in front of Metal-Mewtwo, no-one could look confident.

"So, it seems that you left the base silently in the middle of the night. You didn't say a word to anyone, you train a Dratini, and, bad luck, at the morning we find the casino safe opened by a Dratini. How do you explain that ?"

"I… I didn't steal the money."

"Then what were you doing ?"

"I… can't say that."

Metal put gently an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Listen, kid, I'm just doing my job. You're a Rocket too, you can understand. So please make it easier, for both of us."

"Sorry, but I don't think you'll understand…"

"That's your choice."

He grabbed the Rocket by the hair and smashed his nose on the table. The poor young man was bleeding.

"Will you speak, now ?"

"I… I…"

Metal grabbed the arm and tossed him over the room, to the door. Then, he opened the door and smashed it to the already broken nose.

"OK ! OK ! I'll talk ! Just stop hitting, please !"

"Good boy ! Go on, I'm listening."

"I was with my girlfriend."

"Who is she ? Name, location ?"

"I can't tell. NO ! Don't hit ! I… have a good reason."

"Which one ?"

"She has a brother… a frightening man. And he doesn't like me much, so if he learns I'm with his sister, he will…"

"Okay, listen to me: you're still suspect, but I'll give you a rest. So if the two others give no result, I'll come back for you. Understood ?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, run off."

Mewtwo was still in the restaurant. He was playing poker with five guys. They were all smoking, forming a choking cloud above the table.

"So, Mr. Speaking Pokemon, it's your turn to bet."

"Five bucks."

"Six."

"I'm off."

"Eight."

"Ten."

"I follow."

They'd all spoken. It was Mewtwo's turn again.

"I bet fifteen bucks, to see."

Two of them had a pair, one had a flush, one had a full, and the last one was already off.

"Quinte floch !" said Mewtwo, in pride.

This made them a bit angry, but Mewtwo knew they weren't the kind to fight just for that. He heard saying: « That again ! »

"What do you mean ?" he asked.

The man was a truck driver who had the sweet nickname of « Cobra ».

"Yesterday, night, there was a guy, a biker. He didn't show his face. He didn't speak either, unless it was necessary. Well, that guy played a little with us, and left on a victory. A quinte floch."

"What did he say exactly ? I mean, instead of poker-related."

"He didn't say his name. He said he was searching for rare pokemon, with human intellect. Maybe he was after you."

"Are you sure he didn't say his name ?"

"Just said some people knew him as the Shadow…"

Metal's second suspect was a Rockette. A pretty young girl, with curled blond hair, a slim body and green eyes. She looked frightened.

"So, Miss, you know why you're here, right ?"

"It… it… wasn't me."

"Let's summarize: you have a Dratini, and you disappeared in the middle of the night, alone, without telling anyone. This same night, someone broke the casino's safe and got away with the money. Many coincidences, what do you think ?"

"I didn't steal the money."

Metal was losing patience. He smashed his fist on the table and roared.

"Then what the hell were you doing ?"

She immediately fold up like an oyster.

"NO ! Please no ! Don't hit me !"

"I won't, but I have to know the truth."

"OK. I was with my boyfriend."

"Sorry, it doesn't work. The guy before already used this alibi."

"Of course he did ! He IS my boyfriend ! We left together to go at a party at the beach, in Vermillion ! We knew that there, we could… well, you see…"

"And you both have a Dratini."

She thought she wouldn't need to explain if he saw that himself. So she took he poke ball and let her Dratini out.

It was a female Dratini. She was carrying a baby.

"OK", said Metal. "I understand. Get away, now."

"I bet twenty", said Cobra.

"Twenty ?" Answered Mewtwo. "You must have a good hand. I follow."

"I'm off."

"I'm off."

"I'm off."

"I'm off."

"Mr Mewtwo, it's just you and me, now."

"I have a double pair."

"A full ! I win !"

"Okay, not bad."

"But, tell me, why does the Shadow interest you so much ?"

"Have you heard something about a break-in last night ? In the casino ?"

"No."

"They stole 200.000$, and we think the Shadow may be with them."

"An investigation ? You're a cop ?"

"Well… kind of…"

Cobra didn't let him the time to explain: he grabbed his holster and discovered the red R.

"A Rocket ? How dare you come here, you stinky criminal !"

In fear, Mewtwo could see the driver's fist flying right to his face…

Metal's last suspect was sitting on his chair, listening carefully.

"I think you already know the situation: you disappeared with a Dratini, and while you were away, the safe was broken. By a Dratini laser."

"Wasn't me."

"Of course, they all say that. But I want a valuable alibi."

"I wanted to go dancing."

"Where ?"

"At the beach, of course ! Great party !"

"Have you seen any colleagues at that party ?"

"No."

"Well, you should. Two of your colleagues were there. I don't doubt that you were at that party, because many people saw you come back from there. But it's weird that you didn't see them. After all, you left almost at the same time…"

"Well… I…"

"Let me guess: maybe you left at the same time, but you, you attended the party later that night, when your camarades were already gone. But what could you do before ?"

"I… I had to pick up… some friends… you know…"

But Metal wasn't listening. He was reading the informations appearing on his visual screen ( you know, like the Terminator. His optical sensors were a technological miracle. The bad thing is he saw the world only in different nuances of red ):

**Unstable epidermic temperature**

**Involuntary pupil dilatation**

**Irregular pulse**

**Abnormal sweat**

**Jerky voice**

**Possible reasons:**

**Emotional stress**

**Viral infection**

**DECEPTIVE STATEMENTS**

"I have another theory", said Metal: "you went to break the safe, then you hid the money somewhere. To finish, you attended the party to avoid suspicions."

"What ! But that's not true at all !"

"I have the best lie detector in the world, young man. It's useless to hide the truth."

The guy could not control himself: he stood up, grabbed his gun, aimed and shot.

It was rumble in the bar: the four poker men were standing in front of Mewtwo. Cobra was sitting apart, nursing his broken arm. One of them tried an attack, but the clone just sent a body uppercut, and finished him with a flawless wheel kick.

But this distracted him, and he didn't see the three other men attacking. Two of them grabbed him tightly, and the third took a bottle to hit him.

A distortion appeared for a second, and the man with the bottle was sent against a wall: Mewtwo had created a rush of compressed air. Wow ! He didn't know he could do that ! He then used Telekinesis to break free.

"I'll get him !" Screamed the man with the bottle. "Electrode, crush him !"

He opened his poke ball and the metallic pokemon appeared. Mewtwo didn't let him time to understand what was happening and sent him a jumping spinning kick. But the flying ball got up and threw a Thundershock. In fear, Mewtwo put his hands in front of him. When the attack was finished, he realized it didn't hurt: he just felt his arms vibrating, as if they were full of pure energy. Then, a Thundershock twice more powerful rushed from his hands and hit the Electrode very hard. A knock-out hit.

Was it ? Was it the Bide ?

Another enemy appeared: a Nidoking. I don't know if you've already seen a Nidoking inside a restaurant, but I can tell you it's pretty impressive: the monster reduced a table into matches while appearing. And then, he tackled Mewtwo, who flew and landed behind the counter. Nidoking approached to finish the work, but the psy pokemon climbed on the counter like a hip-hop dancer and kicked him twice to repel him.

At this time, something weird happened: a man flew into the restaurant, breaking a window, and crashed on the Nidoking. Both were knocked down. Then Metal-Mewtwo entered from the broken window, with a Dratini in his left hand. The Nidoking got up slowly. Metal punched him hard right under the horn to finish him.

The men realized they were overtaken. They took their pokemons back and ran away.

"You OK, Mewtwo ?"

"Yeah, thanks. What's that ?"

Metal had a half-dozen of little white stains on his chest.

"Oh, nothing. Just gunshots. The bulletsmerely attacked the polish."

He looked at the man on the ground.

"Emptying a magazine on an invulnerable armor is already not very smart, but trying to defeat me with a mere Dratini is desperate."

He put the Dratini he was holding on the counter. The tiny dragon was unconscious, but still alive.

"I suppose they are our suspects ?"

"Yes. When he realized he couldn't kill me, he tried to run away. I caught him, but I may have hit a bit too hard…"

"Anyway, he's still alive."

Mewtwo grabbed the Rocket and slapped him.

"NO !" he screamed, frightened. "You are two ! It's a nightmare !"

"Just tell us where the money is, and we may be kind."

"Okay ! It's in an appartment, in Cerulean City. 404 Moon Street."

"Thanks."

And he gave him a Headbutt. Sweet dreams !

It took them fifteen minutes to reach Cerulean City. They parked in front of the building. It was a very old building, with cracks all over and clotted paint.

"So that's the hiding place ?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Yeah. Looks beautiful."

"More looks like a squatt."

"So, here we go. Put on your helmet."

"Yes sir."

Mewtwo felt strange with the helmet. The black visor was in fact a viewing screen, and it gave him a bunch of informations about what was happening in the area, from motion sensor to air quality analyzer.

"You take the main entrance, I take the rear door."

Mewtwo rang the bell and waited. A man came to open. A man with dirty hair and worn out clothes. As soon as he saw him, he punched him hard and broke inside. It was as warm as outside, but with a strong scent of drugs. Junkies…

They were six in the room. Mewtwo used Telekinesis to lift the furniture: chairs, tables, sofa, cupboards, everything flew across the room. Those who were not knocked out tried to escape by the rear door… when it exploded. Metal rushed inside in Flamethrower mode. A few seconds later, it was over. All were down, and a part of the appartment was set on fire. They looked at the floor, where the sofa used to be. There was a trapdoor.

"So, here are our bags."

"Yeah. Mission complete."

The entire appartment was on fire now, as they were loading the bags in the car.

"Metal ?"

"Yeah ?"

"There's something weird."

"What ?"

"It was too easy."

"What do you mean ?"

"They did the break-in like real professionals. But we found them too easily. As if…"

"As if someone did it on purpose ?"

"Yeah, that's it. As if someone wanted us to find them. May have a link with the Shadow. The mysterious biker, I mean."

"Possible. Whatever, we have the money. Let's go back to the casino."

"I drive, this time."

The Shadow was walking in the appartment. He didn't feel the flames. In fact, the flames didn't attack him. Neither the Murkrow on his shoulder. And he didn't care: he was using his cell phone.

"Has everything worked as planned ?" Asked the man on the phone.

"Yes, of course", answered the Shadow. "I saw what I wanted to see. I think it's gonna be interesting. Anyway, your men did their job perfectly."

"Thank you. It was an honor serving you. Boss."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TADAM ! ( little music for a plot twist effect ).

So, here he is, the enemy: The Shadow. He's the result of many combinations ( more or less evident ) of my favorites superheroes: _Batman_, _The Wraith_, _The Spawn_, _The Ghost Rider_, and a bit of _The Punisher_. His bird pokemon is a reference to _The Crow_. What's his real identity ? You-will-never-know... but I'll spread a few informations about him and his purposesaround the fic. I really love this character, and I'll hope you'll like him. For now, he's only observing, but when he'll go on action...

For the secondary things...

Eddy L. Lewis: his name's a combination of Eddy Van Halen and Jerry Lee Lewis. Add this to his Iron Maiden relative to see what sort of music he can play ! For his accent, maybe it's exagerated... well,let's say he's from Kentucky ( no offense, it's only a little joke. I've never been to Kentucky, but I was told by my English teacher that they had a particular accent ).

Metal-Mewtwo's eyes: based on the Terminator's vision, the red image with the informations automatically displayed on. I thought it was appropriated for a cybernetic.

Next chapter will have a jungle operation... and Mewtwo will feel the stress of the murders he committed... and a character from the anime will appear. See ya later !


	13. Operation Rodeo

It's been a while, but this is finally the next chapter, much better than the previous one. In this one, the Twins are sent to the Safari Zone for some poaching, but nothing happens as planned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and cold inside the big metallic cylinder. Sitting on an uncomfortable bench, Mewtwo could hear the loud engine noise and see the masked Rocket, standing in front of him. Mewtwo was nervous. He knew what he had to do, and it made him nervous. Suddenly, a serie of crackles could be heard from the Rocket's mask. When it stopped, he said loudly: "Ten minutes to drop off ! Check your gear !"

Mewtwo put on his helmet and made sure it was well tightened. Then, he took a green backpack and installed it properly. A small metallic lever was sticking out from the right strip.

A red light filled the cylinder, and the Rocket said: "Five minutes to drop off ! Opening rear hatch !"

The end of the cylinder opened, letting a violent wind inside. Mewtwo now stood at the extremity, watching the purple sky over him and the pink clouds under him. One step more, and he would fall. He wasn't nervous now: he was terrified. The C-5 Galaxy which carried him was nearly arrived at the drop zone, and soon, he would have to jump.

"Altitude: 9.000 meters ;External temperature: -46° ; CAVOK ; Ready for drop off !"

Then, the Rocket approached him as much as he could and said: "You'll be falling at 200 kph, so it won't last long. Be extremely careful and open your parachute only at the very last moment, orthe wind could carry you away. Understood ?"

Mewtwo shook his head to say « yes ».

"Right. Caution ! Drop off in 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The sky is yours ! Good luck, pal !"

Mewtwo lifted his hand to thank him and… well, in fact, he didn't jump. He just stiffened and let the wind pull him outside.

Woah ! It was much more than expected ! The incessant whirling and the rush of adrenaline almost made him sick. He curled up into a foetal position and waited. As he had his senses back, he realized something: it was… yes, it was fun ! Yeah ! He stiffened again, the head towards the ground, and fell straight, like a torpedo. What a feeling ! The clouds had now disappeared and he saw the tiny green forest getting bigger and bigger, under him. Too big. Much too big ! He set upright and pulled strongly the metallic lever. The green parachute spread over him and he felt a violent deceleration. But now, it was cool: the falling was slow, and he managed to control his euphorism. He took a good look at the ground: a big, wild, green forest, with a river crossing all the area and several plateaux. It was Fuschia Safari Zone. The sea surrounding the peninsula had that beautiful pink color it always had at dawn, and in the South, in the middle of a mountainous area, there was Fuschia City, with its world famous Pokemon Zoo.

"Le Français lives here", he thought. "Where exactly ? Surely not in town…"

Mewtwo had always imagined Le Français as some kind of « Phil Cassidy », who lives outside the city, in a fortified campsite, with a bunch of stolen weapons and military gear. Without forgetting, of course, his awesome Machamp.

Presse-Purée… that was one hell of a fight. He had the event's DVD at home, and every time he watched it, he was amazed at the amount of injuries he took without getting killed.

Suddenly, he felt many things hitting and scratching his suit. The trees ! He was already down ! He abruptly unfastened his backpack and landed on the grass.

"Nice landing", said a soft voice. "Now, almost everybody must know we're here, with all that noise."

He knew that voice…

"Nice to see you too, soda can !"

He turn back to greet his older brother. Metal-Mewtwo's armor was now colored of various tones of black, green and brown.

"What's that fantasy ?"

"Camouflage. It's a stealth mission, don't forget."

"But I haven't got…"

"In the suit. It's an electronic device. Watch that."

Metal grabbed his brother's right arm and pushed a tiny button on the glove. Mewtwo's suit and helmet were immediately re-colored in camouflage style.

"By the way, I got bored waiting for you."

In fact, Metal has been in the Zone for three hours to prepare the site.

"I know, but they thought it was too risky to make me do my first jump in the middle of the night. AndI'm a life form, I can't sneak in by hiding in the maintenance equipment, like you."

"But one day, you will fly. When you have enough experience, infiltrations like that will be piece of cake. Anyway, get back your parachute. We can't leave any clue. Remember our mission ?"

"Yes, we're here to capture the Tauros herd. We have 25 targets, they are probably all together, but with such an area to search…"

"What do you know about the Safari Zone ?"

"It's a huge forest which takes 85 of the peninsula. It extends from Fuschia City, in the South, to the North coast, which lines the South of Vermillion Creek. It is officially a natural park where rare pokemons are preserved, but trainers are allowed to capture some. However, these hunts are strictly ruled, so that only a few of the lodgers are captured."

"Exactly, and the Boss wants an entire herd, that's why we've been illegaly sent here. No-one must know about our presence here, it means no super powers here. It's very noisy, and the park security have sensors which detect any trouble. Got the gear ?"

Mewtwo showed him the bag he had on his belt.

"Everything's here."

"Okay, the Tauros like open areas, so they must be in the prairie, at West. Let's get moving."

They didn't walk more than ten meters when…

"Bend down !"

Metal grabbed his brother and threw both of them on the ground.

"Metal, what the…"

"Look at the fourth tree on the left."

On a branch of that tree, there was a small green rectangular metallic box. The box slowly turned around the branch, and they could see a wire connected to one of its sides. On the opposite side, there was a lens.

"A surveillance camera ?"

"Yeah. One of the six thousands cameras spread around the park."

"So, what are we gonna do ?"

"Search your gear pack."

After a brief search, Mewtwo took a metallic device, about the shape and the size of a matchbox, with a small button.

"What's this ?"

"A hacker. It's magnetic. Just stick it to that camera, and it will hack the entire surveillance system. They will stop working, but the hacker will display images of the park to the control monitors. This way, we'll be completely invisible."

"Brilliant. Let me handle this."

With the grace of a cat, Mewtwo jumped on the tree, held a branch with one hand, and with the other, stuck the hacker and turned it on. The camera stopped almost immediately.

"It works", he said, "now we can continue without troubles."

Thirty minutes later, they were at the prairie. Hidden in the high grass, they were watching the Tauros.

"How many ?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Twenty-five. They're all here, just install the trap, and we get back home."

Mewtwo took all the gear he had left in his pack: four small green boxes, a remote control, and a black pokeball.

"Howdoes this work ?" He asked.

"The black ball is called a Herd Ball."

"Herd Ball ?"

"Some of our best capture experts have been working long for this. To make short, it allows to capture multiple targets with one ball. But there's a problem: like a plain ball, it can be used only once."

"So the targets must be very close to each other to be all caught."

"Exactly. That's what these boxes are for. They must be placed like the four corners of a square around the targets. Once they're properly installed, each of them will throw a steel net on the targets. The nets will tie to each others at the center, making the trapped Tauros unable to move."

"But Tauros are strong pokemons. They will just run away, bringing the boxes with them."

Metal shew him some things under the boxes. Things that looked like claws.

"The boxes will be gripped firmly to the ground."

"Okay. And once we're sure they're stuck together, we just have to throw the ball and capture them all. Metal, that's brilliant !"

"Thanks, but the hard part is to install them close enough, and without getting spotted. You place two of them on the left side, I take the right side. Crawl in the high grass and don't make a sound. Here we go."

It wasn't as easy as it looked. Tauros are impressive creatures, and crawling just behind them had something terrifying. Eventually, Mewtwo managed to place the first box without trouble.

"Trap N°1 installed", he said.

"You're late. I have my two traps installed."

"Already ? Well, I should hurry."

He crawled quickly but silently to the place he had to install his other trap. He was about to place it when he felt something stroking his leg. It was an Ekans. He moved his leg softly to push it away, but the snake didn't intend to move. Instead, it started winding around the leg. This time, Mewtwo lost his calm and kicked the ground. The snake moved away, but an unpleasant sound could be heard: a moo. He lifted his head to see what it was: he'd been spotted ! And the herd became excited. A little too excited.

"They'll run away ! Metal, activate the trap !"

"You didn't install the last box !"

"I'll handle it. Do it now, or they're lost !"

The violent whistling of compressed air was heard when the four nets flew off their boxes to form a single, solid and compact net, around the herd. Using his superhuman strength, Mewtwo managed to place the box properly on the ground. But during the operation, four or five of the preys broke free. Without thinking, Mewtwo used Disable to paralyze them and Telekinesis to bring them back. Metal then threw the Herd Ball which captured all the Tauros as it was supposed to. That was close !

But in the park control, a large and dark room full of monitors and surveillance stuff, someone was watching a large panel, representing a map of the park. A little purple light appeared on the West Prairie.

"Sir", said the man, "anomally sensors have detected abnormal activity in sector 24, the West Prairie."

The security chief walked across the room and stood beside the man.

"Is it important ?"

"We have a Purple Code, sir. There is use of psychic abilities."

"Psychic ? How many of our lodgers can use this kind of…"

"No-one, sir. It's not a lodger."

The chief went to speak to a woman who controlled the surveillance cameras.

"Give me a visual of sector 24."

The woman tapped something on her keyboard and an image of the prairie appeared.

"Everything's normal, sir."

On the monitor, they could see some Tauros grazing peacefully.

"There's something wrong", said the chief.

"What, sir ?"

"Look at that Tauros, on the left. He lifts his head. Now look at what happens when he bends the head…"

On the monitor, the Tauros bent his head and… there was an image split, almost impossible to distinguish, just like a subliminal image in the middle of a movie.

"What's that ?" Asked the operator.

"Images turning in loop", said the chief. "Cameras have been jammed."

Then, he moved to a telephone and called the police.

"This is Safari Zone. We have evidence of intrusion in the park. Possible poaching. Criminals are well equipped and have psychic abilities. Please send a squad a.s.a.p."

"Come on, Mewtwo ! Now that the security system has been jammed, we can climb the fence and leave the park easily."

"Wait a second, Metal."

"What's going on ?"

"I'm having doubts."

"There's no point. Everything has been planned."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what ?"

"What we just did… wasn't it poaching ?"

"Yeah. And what ?"

"Well, I…"

Mewtwo took his helmet off and sat on a root. He looked extremely worried.

"Hey, brother ? What's the matter ?"

"I'm… doubting about the morality of our acts."

"The what ? But, Mewtwo, we're criminals, you know that."

"Yes, of course. And at the beginning, I didn't ask myself any question. I thought it was normal, but… after our battle in 404, Moon Street, when we killed the junkies, I… had nightmares."

"Nightmares ?"

"Yeah. Horrible dreams of death and dislocated bodies, it was so realistic…"

He didn't mention the worst of all his nightmares. A nightmare which, to him, was so horrible that he didn't even want to mention it. His brother put a metallic hand on his shoulder, as a sign of compassion.

"That's what we call « combat trip »", he said. "It does that at the beginning, but when you get used to it…"

"Get used ? Metal, how could you say that ? These guys were men, they were living beings, and we… and we…"

Metal saw a tear rolling down his brother's cheek. He realized it was not just a combat trip. Mewtwo has awaken way too early. Fifteen years old. At human scale, he was an idealistic, still innocent teenager: he had that thing the scientists didn't manage to remove before he awakes. A very dangerous thing: he had a moral.

_Poor boy_, he thought. _You're too young_.

He put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but as he did that, he felt something weird around. His sensors told him that the wind wasn't blowing the way it should be. Metal had an integrated sonar, like a dolphin, and this sonar told him that there was something moving the air around it. Something small, and very fast… a shot !

Metal pushed his brother back just in time: the tiny projectile passed three millimeters from Mewtwo's nose and landed on a root. Metal ran to hide behind a tree.

"Bend down", he said to his brother, "and put on your helmet !"

"What was it ?"

"Enemy sniper. Must be hiding on a plateau, somewhere at the east. Don't move a muscle."

Metal passed on infra-red view. Now, he saw the world in purple, except heat sources which appeared in red. He got out of his hiding place to search the plateaux, when he got shot on the chest. He got back to hide and examined the bullet: it didn't pierce into the armor. Of course it didn't ! But it didn't look like a bullet: it was long, narrow, with tiny red feathers at one end and a needle at the other. A dart. The needle was full of Novocain.

"What's that ?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Tranquilizer dart. That guy must be a gamekeeper."

"A what ?"

"Fuschia Police Special Forces. Gamekeepers are cops trained to intervene inside the park for counter-poaching operations."

"But how could they ?"

"They must have spotted us when you used your psychic skills."

"Okay, so what should we do now ?"

"Normally, he won't move, cause he can't lose visual on us. Except if he's brought an Arcanine with him. You see, the sniper just has to fasten a cam to his Arcanine's collar, and ask it to track us. This way, he can move and keep a visual."

"So that would mean he…"

Another dart was shot and landed in the ferns, very close to Mewtwo. He bent down and searched for his brother, but Metal had disappeared. Oh shit !

He crawled between the ferns, trying to be as silent as possible. He didn't want to use psychic powers: they've created already enough problems. He came back to the prairie, still crawling in the high grass. He heard a growling. He turned his head to see… an Arcanine. Uh oh…

The dog used the Flamethrower attack. Mewtwo jumped to avoid it, and saw a dart flying in front of his head. Barely missed !

He ran to hide behind a rock, but the dog wasn't done yet: it began running, determined to crush the clone against the rock. Fear paralyzed him.

_You forgot strategy and charged like a stupid Rhyhorn. Such behaviors will obviously make you lose._

He suddenly remembered his brother's words. And realized that the Arcanine was doing the same mistake: it was charging mindlessly. He just had to wait, and…

When the dog was close enough, Mewtwo stepped aside and let his opponent rush at the rock and get knocked out by the shock. He was so happy with his victory that he forgot he was on the sniper's shooting range…

He felt a dart sticking in his arm, and immediately felt his muscles going numb. He ran toward the trees, as fast as he could, and arrived in front of a river. Thinking this would make the mad sniper lose track of him, he dove.

Metal was silently climbing the plateau, and saw who he was looking for: the sniper was lying down between bushes, observing the park through the scope of his Arctic Warfare. He wore a military camouflage suit, with a balaclava and a helmet. Metal snuck behind him and made the Ice Cannon appear from his right arm.

"Freeze !" he said, pointing his cannon toward him.

The sniper didn't move a muscle.

"Get up ! Arms above your head !"

He obeyed. Metal found he was very slender. Too slender to be a man.

"A woman ? You're courageous. Turn around ! Let me see your eyes !"

She obeyed. She had piercing blue eyes.

"Take off your mask."

She hesitated.

"Take off your mask NOW !"

She took it off, letting her long turquoise hair flowing freely. She was not bad, for a cop.

"Identity ?"

"Officer Jenny K., from the Fuschia City Police Gamekeeping Department. I was sent here to eliminate a poaching threat."

"And they sent you alone ?"

"Yes."

"Is it some kind of sick joke ? From Special Forces, I would have expected more challenge."

"It's not the opinion of your colleague."

"What ? Where is he ?"

"He had lots of trouble with Arcanine."

"Answer my question: where is my brother ?"

"So, he's your brother ? Well, I lost him when he dove into the river."

"Okay. Leave your rifle here and follow me. We're gonna retrieve him. Oh, and one more thing: if he's damaged, I won't just kill you: I'll burn you alive, very slowly, beginning by the feet. Is that clear ?"

She suddenly didn't seem as confident as she used to. She realized it was… unhealthy to play with that… she didn't know what it could be, in fact.

"Yes", she said, "I understood."

They walked back to the prairie. The police dog was lying against a rock.

"Can I call my dog back ?"

"Yes."

The Arcanine came back to his ball.

"Where did you say he was ?"

"In the river. It's behind the trees, over there."

They arrived there and saw Mewtwo lying on the opposite shore.

"And how are we supposed to cross, Officer ?"

"This part of the river is a ford. You can cross."

"Good. Go on first, then."

Fortunately for her, she didn't lie. They crossed the river and Metal knelt down beside his brother.

"Hey, bro ! Can you hear me ?"

"Yes…"

"Can you walk ?"

"No, I… she…"

"I see. Don't move."

Metal laid his hand on Mewtwo's chest and sent him an electric jolt. Mewtwo screamed in pain.

"Feeling better ?"

The clone got up awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Wow, that's effective."

"Glad you're okay. We better get moving."

"What's the plan ?"

"We're gonna follow this river until we get to the North fence. We climb that fence and arrive in Vermilion Creek. From there, we'll have to swim to the seaside highway. From the highway, it will be easy to reach Celadon City."

"And what are we gonna do to her ?"

"We'll release her once we get out of the park. But if she tells anyone about this incident, I'll get her personally. Understood, Officer Jenny ?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Okay, let's move on."

Suddenly, Jenny snuck behind Mewtwo, grabbed him by the throat and pointed her handgun towards Metal.

"No-one move", she said, "you're both under arrest ! I advise you to surrender now, or it will end dramatically."

"Officer", replied Metal as softly as he could, "you may not want to do that. Please give me that gun now before…"

"You're not in a position to threaten !"

Too late ! She lost her breath when Mewtwo elbow smashed her in the stomach. He then grabbed her arm, tossed her to the ground, and snatched her gun.

He watched the weapon in his hand. It was a small, plastic-made handgun, maybe a G-17 or something like that. He clenched his hand, turning the weapon into a pack of black and gray splinters.

"Pathetic." he said.

Metal approached the blue-haired woman, with his Flamethrower armed.

"No !" said Mewtwo. "Don't kill her !"

"She tried to get us in the back ! I think she had it coming."

"Please, Metal. I told you what I thought about it."

"Okay. If it's for your sake, I can do you that favor. Hurry up, we have a long walk."

They were walking for nearly two hours. The sky grew darker as they walked, and a light rain started pouring. Jenny quickly realized the cybernetic wasn't to be bothered, so she tried her best to ignore him. The other, who she realized was a living being from an unknown specie, was easier to talk to. She thought his relationship with the mechanic one was kinda weird: apparently, they considered themselves as genuine blood brothers, ignoring their nature difference. She learned too that Mewtwo was naïve and hadn't yet completely assimilated what being a criminal meant. When she asked him why he took this path, he answered: « family legacy ». Whoever was the head of Team Rocket ( she didn't manage to make him tell the name, and believe me she tried ), the twins considered him as a father. Strange family…

When they finally arrived at the fence, they were in a real storm, with thunder and a diluvian rain.

"And you're expecting us to climb this ?" Asked a worried Mewtwo.

The fence was in fact a twenty-five meters high wall, made of massive iron. At it's top, there were metallic wires.

"Since we shut down the security system", said Metal, "the wires shouldn't be electrified."

"If they sent her here", said Mewtwo, "I think they have repaired the system."

"Even if they did, they'd never electrify the wires with such a storm. Don't worry, it's dangerless. And you'll have a good bath on the other side !"

"I'm already having a shower, you know."

"Hey guys !"

"Yes, Officer ?"

"What about me ?"

"As promised", replied Metal, "we release you. But you must keep your own promise in mind: don't tell anyone. Okay ?"

"Okay."

Mewtwo stood in front of her and offered his hand.

"Now that it's finished", he said, "I think we should reconcile."

She took his hand.

"I am grateful to you for not killing me", she said, "but in front of the law, you are still criminals. Which means that if I meet you again, I'll have to chase you."

"I don't think you'll ever catch us anyway", replied Metal as he shook her hand.

"We'll see. You know, you're not that bad, after all."

Mewtwo was about to answer, but they were interrupted by a loud, terrifying, dinosaur-like roar.

A huge spiral-shaped cloud was slowly descending from the black sky to the river. It looked like a tornado, one of those tornados you see once in a lifetime, a tornado that looked like the finger of God. But instead of aspiring things, it pushed them away. Jenny and the twins were thrown to the ground, and several palmtrees around them were folded horizontally, and their palms were torn apart. When the tornado touched the river, it created a tidal wave. Jenny sank in the tumultuous water. She was shaked like she was in a washing machine. She was lacking of oxygen. She felt he heart beat like a drum, and her chest contracting. She would drawn, it was the end. She already saw shadows dancing in front of her eyes. One of those shadows looked like a motorbike helmet with the shape of a cat's head. Then, a black-gloved three-fingered hand grabbed her by the waist, and Mewtwo swam to the surface using strong tail undulations.

He grabbed a root to keep their heads out of the water.

"Are you okay ?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks. You're a pretty good swimmer !"

"Where's my bro ? Have you seen him ?"

"No, I… wait, look over there !"

Close to the tornado, there was a huge tree sticking out of the water, one of those trees that are too large to be affected by a storm. And Metal-Mewtwo was climbing that tree.

"Is he crazy ? This is suicide !"

"Don't worry, girl, he must have an excellent reason to do that."

Metal-Mewtwo reached a comfortable and secure position between the branches, close enough to the storm for what he wanted to do. He was sure it was not a natural storm, and he would verify it. He passed his vision on thermal mode. The landscape and the tornado were displayed in blue, and there was something in red, so some hot, living thing, in the core of the tornado. It had a large cylindrical body, about 70 meters long, with a triangulaire head. 70 meters long ! It was the biggest pokemon ever ! And if it had triggered that storm, he was at least as powerful as a legendary pokemon. Better get rid of the threat as soon as possible. The articulations of his right arm suddenly blocked and his arm became straight and rigid, forming a 90° angle with his chest. Then, the metallic skin of the arm opened and a long narrow cannon appeared. His neck stiffened and a scope poped out of his right cheek to place itself in front of his eye. The Surgical Beam, the most precise sniper weapon in the world, was ready for action.

Fire !

A dense red beam rushed to the pokemon's head, but as it reached the tornado, something weird happened: the beam followed the whirlwind and became a red circle of energy. Then, the circle turned to a violent gust which cut Metal's tree in two. The cybernetic fell in the furious water.

"Metal !"

Mewtwo was about to go swim to save his brother, but something underwater was rushing towards him like a torpedo. When it reached them, he realized it was Metal swimming. The metallic pokemon poped at the surface and grabbed the root.

"You swim well", said Mewtwo. "How are you ?"

"I'm not hurt. But I can't destroy that thing."

"« Thing ? » You were trying to destroy…"

"There is something in the core of the tornado. A giant snakeshaped pokemon."

"Then what are we gonna do ?"

"Officer Jenny, is there a possible hideout ?"

"There is a cave under the plateau over there. It's quite deep, so maybe…"

"Okay, I think we should…"

The terrifying roar started again. The waves became more and more violent, and finally their root yielded…

They were powerless, grabbed in the fast waters, but Metal eventually managed to catch his two partners and swim to the cave entrance. The water rushed into the cave to create a waterfall, but Metal grabbed a cornice and they all climbed on it. Saved ! Mewtwo got up, a bit groggy but OK. Jenny tried to stand on her legs, screamed in pain, and fell on the ground.

"What's going on ?" Asked Mewtwo.

"My ankle. It hurts."

The twins lied her on a bench-shaped rock, then Metal took off the ranger and the sock. It was not a pretty sight: the ankle was swollen and was turning purple. An X-Ray analysis confirmed what he feared.

"It's broken. Mewtwo, hold her, it's gonna hurt."

Mewtwo put a hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek, to comfort her. A horrible cracking was heard when the cybernetic twisted the ankle to put the bone back in place. Jenny bit Mewtwo's hand violently to avoid screaming. Ouch ! What idea he had to take his glove off !

Metal said, "I will now throw electric shocks in your ankle to paralyze the muscles and create a natural harness. It's gonna be very painful for a few seconds, but after that, you won't feel any pain. Don't try to walk, though."

He put his hands on her leg, and it started trembling. Mewtwo guessed it really hurted, because the cop's teeth bit deeper in his hand. After about ten seconds, it was over. Jenny released the hand she was biting.

"Thanks", she said hesitantly. "But why ?"

"Why what ?" Asked Metal.

"Why did you help me ? Why did you try to cure me ? Earlier today, you wanted to roast me alive."

"I think we've reached a point to where or personal problems don't matter anymore. We now share the same problem, so we must help each other."

"I guess so. Sounds like Stockholm Syndrom."

"Maybe, but I don't care much about that. I just want to get out of this shit as soon as possible."

"Oh ! I almost forgot !"

She searched her pocket and found a radio transmitter.

"Shit ! Broken !"

"Calling for rescue ?" Asked Metal.

"Yes."

"OK."

He seemed to concentrate for a few moments and said:

"What number should I dial ?"

She seemed surprised but said, "It's Safari Rescue Service, 77-5504."

"Okay, wait a second."

On his screen, informations appeared:

**Communication system activated.**

**Connecting satellite……………..**

**Communication satellite connected.**

**Location: Kanto, Japan.**

**Number: 77-5504.**

**Safari Rescue Service, Fuschia City. Connecting…**

A few seconds later, he heard a male voice in his head:

"Fuschia City Safari Rescue Service here. How…"

"This is officer Jenny K., Gamekeeper", he said.

"Officer K-Yu ? We can see the storm from here. Are you alright ?"

"Could be better."

"You have a strange voice."

"My radio's dead. I'm using one of the poachers' satellite phone."

"Have you found them ?"

"We got separated when the storm came. I'm hidden in a cave, in the North Point Plateaux. They disappeared. How's the situation going over there ?"

"The storm is still too strong to attempt an operation, but it's weakening, I think. I guess we could take off with the chopper in about half an hour. It's not a pretty sight: all the north section is flooded, the fence's still up, that's a miracle."

"Okay, I'm waiting. Over."

Jenny looked at him in surprise. "Satellite communication ?" She asked.

"I've been made to face any kind of situation."

"Who made you ?"

"I didn't answer an hour ago. My position's still unchanged."

The waterfall suddenly stopped. They still could hear the roar of the storm and the « thing » over them, but it seemed that the flooding had stopped. What the hell was this snake playing to ? As there was no more water, the light that came from the ceiling became insufficient. Jenny lit a torch, creating a small circle of red light. Beyond this circle, the cave seemed hostile and scary. Mewtwo, who had been exploring it, came back with an embarrassed face.

"I don't like this place", he said. The young officer could feel some fear in his voice, even if it was actually a mental voice.

"There's too many shadows", he concluded.

"You're afraid of the dark ?" Jenny asked.

"He's afraid of shadows. One in particular. Don't worry, bro, there's no chance he could be here."

"How do you know ? He could be anywhere, now. He could be creeping in this cave, spying us…"

"What the hell are you talking about ?"

"Shall we tell her about that, Mewtwo ?" Asked Metal.

"Yeah."

Mewtwo sat as close to the torch as possible, while Metal began telling his story.

"A few weeks ago, we met… well, we barely saw, a man who seemed to observe us. This man really terrified Mewtwo, I don't know how, or why. I'm not made to be superstitious, but even I felt some kind of… coldness, deep inside. As if this being spreaded such evil energy that it froze the heart of everyone around. Anyway, we made an investigation about him. His name, the Shadow. That's all we know. But we suspect him to spy us, and we don't know why, so he must know things that we don't. In fact, we never saw him again, but sometimes, when it's dark, like in this cave, Mewtwo becomes paranoid and believes that the Shadow is here."

Jenny shivered. That was a creepy story, but the worse is that it sounded familiar…

"Does… does this « Shadow » wear a black suit and ride a silvery motorbike ?"

Mewtwo had a start.

"You know him ?"

"Well, not really. I have a twin, who's a police officer in Viridian City. Two years ago, a gang of motorcycle riders, known as the « Road Scavengers », came in the Viridian County, bringing the usual troubles such as alcoholism, noise, insults to police officers, wild races… in fact, they're disturbing, but not physically violent, you know. Just some punks making fun of the law. Anyway, one night, my sister, Janny, was sent to make them stop their races. She's some kind of a daredevil, not easy to intimidate. One of the bikers, a man exceptionally tall, dressed in a black suit with a black helmet over his face, stood in front of her. Later, she mentioned him as _Velociraptor_, because it was the name printed on his bike. A silvery sportsbike that stinked illegality, by the way. So this man grabbed her by the collar and said in a voice of black metal singer:

_My friends and I would like to have some fun, and it's certainly not a little police chick who's gonna spoil it. If you don't disappear at once, I will become your worst nightmare._

She told me she felt as if she was freezing inside. And she had nightmares long after that incident."

"It's gotta be him", said Mewtwo. "Who else can do this effect ?"

"So", said Metal, "we know he belongs to a motorcycle gang. Could be some rivalry business with the Boss, nothing more. Is he the leader ?"

"I…"

She had no time to finish her sentence, because at this very moment, a whole part of the cave flew away, letting in the furious waves. And all the noise was covered by the terrific roar of that thing, somewhere, that giant snake hidden in the core of the tornado. The water pushed them to the surface, and again, they found themselves struggling against the storm. The tornado had changed its position: the plateau into which they were hiding had disappeared, and that's where the thing was now.

Metal managed to stand on a thick root. Claws appeared from under his feet and grabbed the wood firmly. His body stiffened. His arms positioned themselves as if he was riding a wide Harley, and his chest opened in two, letting out a short but large cannon. "Time to play rough" he said when the Ion Cannon was ready for use.

A large and plugging beam of white energy rushed from the cannon to the tornado, which immediately started shining. It worked, but it wasn't enough !

Mewtwo stood on a rock and saw what was going on. His brother needed his help. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. Air balls won't be enough. He tried to get back the feeling he had the first time he used Bide. Tried to get back the feeling he had the first time he used an air ball. Electric arcs ran along his arms. He could feel it. He felt the energy. He tried to join his hands in front of him. His arms trembled violently. His fingers were burning. A huge ball of blue, pure psionic energy grew between his hands.

He opened his eyes. He focused all his anger on the tornado. And, with a deep wild roar that came right from his throat, he spreaded his arms, letting his Psi Ball fly towards his enemy like a comet.

The Ball reached the storm… and triggered the apocalypse.

Thirty minutes later…

A white and orange chopper was flying over the Safari Zone, heading to the flooded area.

"Looks like the storm calmed down", said the pilot.

He looked at the sky through his sunglasses. A flawless blue sky, one of those that made the pride of Fuschia City.

"Something's weird", he said. "It simply disappeared, not even a black cloud left."

"Ain't you seen the explosion ?" Asked one of the rescuers.

"Of course I've seen it, sir. Never seen anything like that before, and believe me, I've seen many things. I couldn't even explain that, it's just crazy !"

They arrived at the North Point. The place had become a giant wasteland: every plateau was destroyed, there was not a tree still up. In fact, all the area was under a large pool of grey mud.

"Gosh damn", cried the pilot, "it's worse than I thought ! Can't land here, guys, you'll have to jump !"

The chopper went as close to the ground as possible. Two rescuers in orange rainsuits opened the large door. One of them released five Seels in the mud while the other was testing the depth with a plumbline. The Seels, wearing orange collars with the word RESCUE printed on, were swimming around the area, searching for survivors.

"Depth 85cm !" Cried the plumbline guy.

"Okay", said the leader, "jump out !"

The six rescuers jumped in the dirty water and spreaded around. A Seel screamed. Two rescuers arrived and saw a blue-haired woman floating unconscious.

"Bring a stretcher !" they screamed.

Once she was inside the chopper, they awoke her. She had light wounds all over and a shoe missing, but she seemed alright.

"Where are they ?" She asked.

"Where are who ?" Asked the doctor. "There's nobody else outside."

She calmed down, but wondered: where have they gone ?

Outside, one of the rescuers found a sand bank that created a small island, close to the fence. There was a small hole in the fence, but large enough to let someone pass through.

"Sir !" He screamed. "You better come and see this !"

The leader arrived and climbed on the bank. He saw what he had to see: footprints, and a deep rut.

"Can you tell me what this is ?"

"The prints do not correspond to a ranger, even if it looks like. It's a heavier shoe, like a motorcycle boot. And this", he said while showing the rut, "this is a tire print. A motorcycle tire, to be more precise. There was a motorcyclist in this area during the storm, and he left when it stopped."

The rescue leader followed the tire print. It was leading to the hole in the fence.

"What's beyond that fence ?"

"The sea, Sir."

The sea ? The leader was astonished. How the hell could he…

Dusk was setting when a truck left the gas station and took Bridge Highway, the road that leads from Fuschia City to Celadon City. Hidden in the tow, the Twins were sitting, facing each other. Mewtwo had taken his helmet off, and looked exhausted. Metal, as usual, was inexpressive.

"That was a fiasco ?" Mewtwo asked.

"Indeed it was."

The metallic voice sounded exhausted. Metal took the Herd Ball in his hand.

"Anyway, we still have what we were looking for. The Boss is waiting for us."

"I'dkill for a sleep."

He let out a nervous laughter.

The truck passed under a standard lamp. Perched on this lamp, there was a Murkrow. The dark bird let out his gloomy croak and flew away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapter. There will soon be a face-to-face between the Twins and the Shadow !

A few Extra Infos:

The parachute drop is a tribute to the opening scene of the game _Snake Eater_.

The Herd Ball does not exist in the videogame or in the anime. It's my invention.

The sniper is based on a famous scene from _Snake Eater_, where Snake faces a dangerous sharpshooter in the jungle.

The Surgical Beam is one of Metal-Mewtwo's specific skills, I don't know if there's a pokemon equivalent ( some kind of laserbeam which never misses its target, any idea ? ).

The _Velociraptor_ is the name of the Shadow's motorbike. It's definitely not a plain Buell Lightning.

The Ion Cannon is Metal-Mewtwo's equivalent to the Hyperbeam.

Next chapter will be focused on the Shadow's life. See you there !


	14. Welcome to New Verkoyansk

New chapter ! This one is particular, because it's not meant to make the plot progress. It's a break I made to explore some aspects of the Shadow's life and personality. Hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So which one should I take ? The blue tank top, or the pink shirt ?"

13 years old Alessa Dragon has been hesitating for about an hour and half, in this shop of Cianwood City. As she always wore a plain white shirt with grey pants and her brown hair in a strict ponytail, she decided to put a little more fantasy in her wardrobe. And the town she lived in wasn't the best for shopping.

She finally took the pink shirt. She left the shop, tied her bags to a little Vespa scooter, and rode to the West, to the mountains. She often enjoyed riding along the beach with her scooter, and sometimes having a sunbath. Cianwood City was a real paradise. Her place wasn't bad either, but it was a bit different…

She found a narrow path and followed it across the mountains. No risk of tourists, here: Cianwood Mountains were a plain grey and arid landscape. Nobody came here.

She finally arrived in front of a high cliff. Officialy, the road stopped here. Officialy…

She took a cell phone, dialed a number and said: "Alessa Dragon, code SHAD-666".

She waited a moment, and the rocky wall opened in two, revealing a large and well lightened tunnel. She entered, the rocky gate closed behind her. She followed the tunnel as it went underground and, after about five minutes, she passed under a large pannel on which was written in English, Japanese and Russian: **Welcome to New Verkoyansk**.

After that pannel, the tunnel ended in a huge parking bay, with several levels linked by elevators. Every inhabitant of New Verkoyansk had his vehicle parked here. Alessa took the first elevator she saw and reached Level 3. Then, she looked for the iron gate with her name printed on. Her personal garage. She parked her scooter and left the bay by a small metallic door. She arrived in a large corridor. New Verkoyansk was a walkers-only city, but there were elevators and tramways everywhere to compensate. It was non-official city, no-one knew about its existence, except those who lived there. It had its own law system. The city itself was wide, spreaded in all the Cianwood Mountains, and distributed in twelve levels. There was everything that you expect in a city: shops, cinemas, clubs, schools, and what you would expect more in a military facility: labs, armories, hangars… Everything was financed by the Boss' deep pockets. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy every day to be supplied in new shopping items, and people often had to go outside if they were after something particular.

There were about 300.000 inhabitants in New Verkoyansk, mostly scientists, militaries, or engineers. They were paid a large sum of money to work for the Boss, so they stayed here and raised their family. That's how New Verkoyansk turned from a clandestine facility to a real underground city. There were lots of children, too. The Boss loved children. At least, that was what he said, because you could hardly guess his true feelings. Orphans were plucked from the street and raised here. It was Alessa's case, but in a different way.

The young girl walked through the corridors without any hesitation ( she had memorized this level's map by heart ), and reached a door with her name printed on with a funny message she had wrotten a few years ago, which said: « If you're not a handsome and muscular young man, you're not welcome ». She entered her appartment, which was designed like a typical teenager's room, that's to say with funny and comfortable furniture, a good hi-fi system, a small TV, and pictures of singers and actors covering the walls. She put her new shirt in her wardrobe and left to work. In New Verkoyansk, children had obligatory school until 16, but they could start working half-time at 13. Alessa was an operator. Her job consisted in searching for informations via Internet, and classifying e-mails destined to the authorities.

She quickly reached her working station, at Level 6. She sat in front of the screen and began reading e-mails. One of them was from'Starky'. She opened it:

_Yo, Silver Surfer ! Just a message to tell you that we just left Mexico and we'll be at the rendez-vous as promised. I'm dying to get my revenge !_

_See ya soon !_

_The RSMC._

« Silver Surfer » was one of the Boss' nicknames. Alessa knew very few people who dared being so familiar with the Boss, except the lunatics of the RSMC. The Road Scavengers Motorcycle Community.

She printed the mail and went to bring it to the Boss. He never used computers, so every personal message had to be brought to him by hand. His appartment was at Level 1.

When she arrived in front of his door, she could hear the sound of his longhandle electric bass. He really played like a god, and sometimes at night, she would sit against his door just to hear him. He was now playing a slow and sad melody. The door looked like any of the other doors, it just had the name SHADOW printed on. She knocked. She wouldn't dare even thinking to enter without being invited. The last one who did that received an attack called Shadow Smile, and is still victim of phobias and paranoia crisis.

The music stopped and the Boss said: "Enter".

She opened the door and found herself in front of a desk. The armchair behind was empty, but there was an Espeon sitting on the desk, watching her with his piercing dark eyes. This was creepy, she felt as if the cat was trying to break the secret of her soul, or something like that. Needless to ask why this « cute little kitten » was called Mephisto. She tried her best to ignore him and entered the next room. It was a well decorated living room, with armchairs, a couch, a small table, a chimney, many shelves containing the best in dark literature, from Edgar Allan Poe to Stephen King. On the walls, there were many photos: The Boss with the Scavengers, two years ago; The Boss with his first lieutenant, the honorable Dan King, pretty long ago; The Boss with punk goddess Siouxsie Sioux, during a concert they did together in 1998; The Boss with rockstar Eddy L. Lewis; The Boss with an old Black man; Alessa when she was nine years old. Yeah, he was much more than her boss: he was her foster father.

But he never behaved like a father, mostly ignoring her. In fact, nobody could know what he was thinking, or feeling. He didn't even allow people to see his face, always hiding it behind his helmet. And he had that thing that made you very uncomfortable when he was in the room. As if the dark secret he hid behind his helmet threatened everyone by emitting waves of evil energy.

He was here, sitting on an armchair, his bass on his knees. There was a Houndoom called Cerberus lying on a carpet in front of the fire. A Murkrow called Draven was perching on the chimney. This Murkrow had something particular: it was completely black. In fact, it was an eagle-sized crow with a dope hat shaped skull and the bizarre skills dark-type pokemons have. And she knew that somewhere, creeping in the shadow, there were a Haunter called Faust and a Misdreavus called Banshee. Here was the happy pokemon team of the Shadow. He always said he found ghost, dark and psy pokemons way more interesting than a cute colorful Pikachu with the intellect of a frie. He said that when you look in the eyes of a Pikachu, you can see the rear of his skull. But every time she went in this appartment, she feared to have her soul stolen by Mephisto and her body roasted by Cerberus.

"Welcome. Any interesting news ?"

He asked that with his so sweet voice, the same voice as the singer of Dimmu Borgir. A careful ear could distinguish a thin Russian accent behind this growling. But it wasn't that important, because everyone knew he was Russian. His past was completely unknown, but there were a few points he let his people know about: he was born in an icy valley known as Verkoyansk, in Northeast Siberia. And he met Dan King, who was nine years old at that time, in Rangoon. This man became his first lieutenant. They recruited people, moved to Japan, and created a small colony in Orre, the Congregation of Shadow, which most people know simply as the Shadow Team. Only after, the Shadow arrived in Johto and created New Verkoyansk. That was all they knew. Alessa's never been to the Congregation, but she heard that most of the people who lived there were religious maniacs who venerated the Shadow as if he was Jesus Christ himself. They even called him « the Prophet », and expected him to show them the « Way to Heaven ». The Shadow said he didn't like that. He found it unhealthy.

"Mr Shadow", she said timidly, "I have a message from Mr Starkweather. He and his team will be in Rainbow Islands, like agreed. So, I think your plan will work."

"Yourjob is notto think."

THAT was the typical, jerky way, the Boss managed to avoid conversation. He hated having to say more than three words, it was his character. She hated that, but at least, he was frank. She tried again, though.

"May I ask you a question ? What do you really want from Mr Mewtwo ?"

"You may not ask."

Missed again. She was about to try a last time, but she « heard » a soft mental voice.

"Alessa-darling, I think you're disturbing Mr Shadow with your questions."

She knew whose that voice belonged, and every time she heard it, she went back to the seven-years old weak girl she used to be.

"Nanny !" she cried when she turned back and hugged the Gardevoir who stood behind her. Through all these years she lived here, Nanny was a mother to her. She loved her without limits, and still thought that Gardevoir was the most beautiful creature ever. Her childhood had been a living hell before she met the Shadow and Nanny, and it was the Gardevoir who taught her to be happy, to be a child again.

The psy pokemon put a green hand on the girl's shoulder and said: "I need to talk to Mr Shadow for a while, so you should leave. If you want, we could do something later."

Alessa left the appartment with a huge smile on her face.

"She's so cute", said the Gardevoir. "And you, you're so cold."

As he answered, the Shadow's rudeness faded, and he spoke in a sweeter voice, tainted by a bit of sadness:

"I know, Gabrielle, but… you know, she wants something I can't give her. Can you see me as a father ?"

"What I can see doesn't matter much. She wants to see her father in you. You know, she loves you as a father and admires you as if you were some kind of super-hero, which is normal because you saved her from the slavery and abuse which made her life. But in the same time, she fears you because you're rude, cold, you hide your face behind that…"

"There was only one person in all my fucking life who really tried to be a father to me, and they killed him just because of that ! How could I possibly be a father myself ?"

"I know what you've been passing through, but it's not a reason to waste the life of those who trust you. Didn't you raise Dan as your son ?"

"It's different, Dan's not my son, he's my friend !"

"And what does it change ? You trust him, and he trusts you. Like a father and his child."

The Shadow was speechless. Gabrielle slowly, gently, pulled his helmet off.

"Don't hide your feelings behind that mask. Hiding your face is already enough."

She caressed his cheek.

"You wanted that girl", he said as an ultimate argument. "Not me."

"Then why did you give her your family name ?"

She won. He smiled.

"Okay, I admin I like this girl… my daughter. But how to make her understand ? I'm not very good at human relationships."

"Why don't you invite her to a dinner ? Or, better, a trip ? Bring her away from New Verkoyansk for a while, it can be only good for her. And for you too, because you seriously need vacations."

"Yeah, I'll think about that."

She headed to the door, victorious. He let out a brief laughter.

"You remember when it was I who was the teacher ?" he asked.

She nodded and replied: "Roles are to be reversed. That's what growing up means."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra Infos: Starkweather is the leader of the Scavengers, a gang that doesn't exist in the game or the anime. They will appear later in the story.

About the Shadow's pokemons names: Mephisto and Faust come from the _Faust Legend_. For those who don't know, Faust is a man who sold his soul to the Devil, also called Mephisto. Cerberus comes from the Greek mythology: it's the name of the Dog from Hell. Draven is the name of the ghost in the movie _The Crow_. Banshee comes from an Irish legend: if I'm not mistaken, Banshees are female screaming ghosts who haunt the seacoasts.

The Shadow Team of Orre: okay, this is a delicate matter: I've never played _Pokemon Colosseum_ and I know only a few things, including the cities' names, the Snagem Team ( I know nothing about their leader, though ) and the Shadow Pokemons. I've read somewhere that the Snagem Team had a rival called the Shadow Team, I don't know if it's right, if it isn't, then I just invented it. A part of the story will take place in Orre, and as I don't know many things, I will imagine everything ( maybe someone who knows more could help me avoiding big mistakes ).

Gabrielle: the Gardevoir is named after the angel ( idea came when I watched _Constantine_ ). She's not one of the Shadow's pokemons, it's more personal than that. Their relationship may seem ambiguous, because I didn't want to define it clearly: it's not mentor/pupil, not boyfriend/girlfriend, not friend/friend, it's all of this mixed altogether. She's also one of the rarest persons to know the Shadow's real name and face. Here, she takes his helmet off, but I can't tell you what his real face looks like. You're just... not allowed yet.

Next chapter: the Twins go on a new mission, and eventually enconter the Shadow face to face !


End file.
